Angel In Blue Jeans 2
by DarkAngelsSage
Summary: This is the long awaited(well, not really, but I can dream can't I?) sequel to Angel In Blue Jeans. The last three chapters have been added. *sniff sniff*
1. The morning after

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Dark Angel. These ideas are my own though. Enjoy, and please read and review.  
  
Author notes: This is my second Fan Fiction. This is the sequel to Angel In Blue Jeans, also posted on this site.   
  
  
{Foggle Towers} March 3rd  
  
When Bling realized Logan and Max were stuck in the elevator together, he smirked ((just the thing both of them need...time alone with no where to run))  
After tying Mr. Kelly up in the guest bedroom, Bling settled down on the couch to wait out the brown out.  
  
  
{Foggle Towers} March 4th  
  
Both Max and Logan woke with a start to the elevator door opening, revealing Bling on the other side. Blinking in the bright light, Logan squinted up at him.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Bling asked, a smile creeping across his face.  
  
Their faces flushing, Max stood up, as Logan pulled himself up into his chair, and they said as one "No" Max nervously shifting from one foot to the other.  
  
"Ah huh. Well, in that case, why don't you come in and get some breakfast?"  
  
"Just what I was thinking." Max replied, flashing a quick smile. "Let's go" she said as she pushed Logan into his apartment.  
  
While Logan cooked up some pancakes and eggs, Max took a quick shower. Getting out she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out to the kitchen. Logan looked up as she entered, and did a double take. ((she's eating like that? I didn't think THAT much changed between us...))  
  
"Got some clothes I could wear?" she asked  
  
"Ahh, yeah, sure." Logan managed to get out, leading her into his bedroom. "There should be some stuff in the bottom drawer that might fit you better..." ((not as well as that towel though..)) he said, his eyes wandering down the length of towel clad Max.  
  
She saw him checking her out and she said "Thanks" ((what's he doing? checking me out? hehe)) raising an eyebrow and looking towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, well, when you're done...dressing ((gulp)) come out and eat" Turning his back and wheeling towards the kitchen, Logan smiled at the thought of Max..dressing... Bling was setting out plates and silverware when Logan entered.  
  
"So, what did happen in that elevator?" he asked, taking in Login's rumpled hair and wrinkled clothes.  
  
"Nothing. We just talked. I'll tell you about it sometime." ((yeah, maybe like never))  
  
"What gives me the impression that's not all that happened?" Bling asked, smirking  
  
"That's all! Oh, yeah, and I professed my undying love to her, you know, the usual." Logan tried to say it sarcastically, but it came out otherwise. Just then, Max walked in dressed in a too large shirt and boxer pants. ((no matter what she wears she is still amazingly beautiful...never ceases to amaze me..)) Logan thought as he gazed up at her, his mouth open.  
  
"You better close that before you catch a fly or something" Max teased, going over to him and closing his mouth. Then, when Bling turned his back, Max planted a kiss on that same mouth...Bling finally turned around, startling Max so that she jumped up from her current task and knocked over a glass. Both she and Logan reached for it, their hands touching. Logan smiling goofy, as Max flushed slightly. Bling looked on amused, thinking ((what DID happen in that elevator?))  
  
"Let's eat" Max said, breaking the silence and helping herself to a stack of pancakes and eggs. "Got any milk?" she asked  
  
"No problem." came Logan's reply  
  
After she was done; "I better go. I'll have to stop by my place for a change of clothes or OC will be bugging me all day." ((she'll be bugging me anyway...about where I was the past day and a half..))  
  
"Maybe you should take the day off..." Logan began ((stay here for the day))  
  
"What? And give Normal the satisfaction of firing me? I think not." she said with a half smile. ((though it is tempting...))  
  
"Ok, well, take it easy..." Logan said, his eyebrows creasing in concern.   
  
"Yes mom." Max replied, smirking as she got up from the table. "Later Bling"  
  
"Glad everything worked out" he said, glancing up at her  
  
((yeah, me too)) "Yeah, thanks. I really should be going..." she said hesitating  
  
"That would probably be best..." Logan shifted in his chair ((or we might do something we would regret later....))  
  
"Yeah......bye." at that, she walked slowly out the door. ((better go before I do something stupid))  
  
((I should have made her stay! Who knows if she'll be back!)) with a sigh, Logan went into the guest bedroom to decide what to do with Mr. Kelly...  
  



	2. Max gets the boot

  
On her way to her apartment, Max went over the happenings of the previous days...Thinking about what happened in the elevator, she entered her apartment smiling widely, only to find OC and Kendra waiting for her.  
  
"Hey guys" she said, still smiling  
  
Giving each other a look , OC asked "Where ya been boo?"  
  
"Yeah, we've been worried" Kendra added  
  
"Nowhere in particular"  
  
"Come on Max, you know you can tell us anything" Kendra begged  
  
"Yeah, and Original Cindy wants all the details" Cindy said, raising an eyebrow inquisitively  
  
"I was at Logan's, is that alright? Or do I need a signed permission slip to go on my next field trip?" Max asked getting exasperated  
  
"Well....anything happen in the 24 hours plus, that you were at Logan's?" Kendra asked  
  
"Oh you know, had to go save his ass from some bad guys that were going to beat him up, stole some drugs, nabbed their boss, made a quick escape, going back to Logan's where we got caught in the elevator during the brownout...nothing out of the ordinary"  
  
"What happened in the elevator?" OC asked with a smile  
  
"Nothing!" Max ended the conversation by going into her room and slamming the door.  
  
"About time" Kendra told OC  
  
"You said it."  
  
  
{Jam Pony} same day  
  
When Max got to Jam Pony she tried to sneak past Normal at the desk. She had no such luck.  
  
"Max, how nice to see you."  
  
"Normal--" she began but was cut off.  
  
"No more excuses. This was the last straw. You're fired." he said tossing an empty box to her. "Clean out your locker"  
  
Grabbing the box and stomping off to her locker, Max didn't watch where she was going and ran into someone, knocking the box out of her hand. Looking up, she recognized the same guy who had been bothering her.  
  
"Hey doll face" he said smirking  
  
"Bug off" she said, unusually tired  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute." he said, grabbing her arm as she pushed past him "I just want to talk baby."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England" Max replied, shaking his hand off.  
  
He grabbed her again, and she said "This is the last warning I am going to give you. Bother me again, and you'll be sorry" her voice dangerously low  
  
"Sure, whatever you want" he said as he grabbed her arm once again. Sighing, Max turned to face him "I warned you" she said sweetly as she jabbed him in the stomach and threw him into a row of lockers twenty feet away. Getting up, very slowly after a few minutes, he took one look at Max and ran out the door, looking like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. Luckily, no one actually saw Max throw the guy. Going over to her locker she began to throw stuff into the box.   
  
Coming up to her, Herbal asked "Max, what are you doing?"  
  
Her patience long gone, she snapped back, "What's it look like I'm doing genius?" as she glared at him. Surprised, Herbal took a step back, with a look of confusion on his face. Sighing once more, Max, her face softening said "Sorry Herbal. Bad day. Normal gave me the boot." Herbal stumbled for something to say, but Max stopped him with a raised hand and "No, it's ok, it's my own fault." Picking up the box, now full, she finished, "I'll see you around" then walked out of the building. Meanwhile, Herbal went to find OC and Sketchy...  
  
  
  



	3. Something's wrong

  
{Logan's apartment}  
  
"Logan" Max called out, entering his apartment  
  
"Hey Max, you're back early" he started, then looked up at her face "What's wrong?" he asked concerned  
  
"A bunch of stuff."  
  
"If anyone's giving you trouble..."  
  
"Max smiled at that and said, "No, it's ok. I think I am going to lie down for a little bit..." started towards the guest bedroom, Logan stopped her.  
  
"The guest room is otherwise occupied by Mr. Kelly. You can use mine..."  
((I wonder what's up? It's not the seizure...I'll ask her when she gets up.))  
  
After Max had slept through lunch, Logan began to get worried. Opening the bedroom door softly, he found Max curled up on his bed, tossing and turning, her face flushed and the surrounding sheets damp with sweat. Logan quickly wheeled over and felt her forehead. "Max, you're burning up!".  
  
Gathering up a thermometer, wet cloth and some Tylenol, he returned to her side. Handing her the thermometer, she obediently stuck it in her mouth, protesting with a muffled "I'm fine, really"  
  
When it beeped, Logan took one look at the temperature and his fears were no longer un-founded. "104.2" he whispered, holding out the Tylenol immediately for her to take.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong? Have you ever had anything like this before?"  
  
"Never. The only times I have ever felt this bad are when I have a seizure...or when..."((just say it, it's Logan you're talking to...))  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I'm in heat..."((was that so hard?))  
  
"Are you?" ((why it is so hard to think of her that way?)) In heat?"  
  
"Could be. About the right time. But this feels different..." ((it's not, it's something else. Other wise I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him...)) All of a sudden Max let out a groan of pain and grabbed at the back of her neck.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"I....don't know..."  
  
"The implant?"  
  
"No...it's in a different spot."  
  
Carefully pulling her hair aside, Logan found a small mark on her neck...about the size of a needle prick. "I think we should get you to Sebastion"   
  
Nodding weakly, Max tried to stand up, but stumbled.  
  
"Can you make it to the elevator?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, I told you, I'm fine." Max said, frowning slightly. She walked slowly out of the room, with Logan following closely behind in case she fell. Making it to the door of the apartment, she paused, taking a deep shaky breath. ((deal with it Max, you've endured a helluva lot more then this)) Stumbling into the elevator she collapsed.  
  
  
{Sebastian's}  
  
After many tests they still hadn't found the cause of the illness. They had the entry point, but no idea as to what had entered.   
  
"We should take a few more tests" Sebastian told Max "I have an idea as to what it may be."  
  
Totally unlike herself, Max didn't argue. Instead she lay back on the table and closed her eyes.  
  
*flash*  
  
Max stood at attention. Suddenly Lydecker pulled forth a bound and gagged Logan. Rushing forwards to help him, Max was roughly pushed back in line. Two of Lydecker's goons stepped forward to hold Logan, as Lydecker drew a gun. "It's all phony sentimentality Max" he told her, raising the gun higher.   
  
"No!!!" Max screamed as the gun shot reverberated in the small room  
  
*end flash*  
  
Jerking upright, Max looked around wildly. Spotting Logan, she focused her gaze on him as the doctor gently pushed her back down. Max sighed with relief ((it was just a dream...)) Still keeping sight of Logan, Max felt the doctor draw more blood. Then, drifting into an uneasy sleep, she began to dream....  
  
Logan and Sebastian were alerted by the doctor of Max's mumbling and thrashing about. Immediately, Logan went to her side, trying to calm her down. Still seeming to   
  
dream, Max began to roll around, tossing her head from side to side, as if to rid her mind of the images.  
  
"Logan...don't...you can't kill him!! Don't leave me Logan...NO!!!!"  
  
Shaking her gently, Logan called her name, "Max, it's ok, it's only a dream, wake up."  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and seeing Logan sitting on the table beside her, alive and well, she sat up and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
Surprised, and wondering what the dream was about, he thought ((I wonder what it is now..?))  
  
((I won't ever let those dreams come true, I couldn't, not ever)) Max thought as she squeezed Logan to her ever tighter, then backed away as Sebastian entered.  
  
"I have some good news, and some bad news." he told them  
  
"Good stuff first" Max said, scooting closer to Logan  
  
"I have isolated the disease and identified it as a new stain of influenza."  
  
"Now the bad news" Logan said, as Max reached for his hand. Almost worried at how she was acting, Logan took it, looking at her questioningly. Max smiled back weakly.  
  
"The bad news is, it was developed by Manticore. It travels throughout the body five times as fast, and is five times as strong, it only affects members of the X-5 group."  
  
Max let her hand drop from Logan's, as her brows creased. "What's the cure?" she asked  
  
"I'm afraid there is no known cure. The only people who might know, would be at Manticore." Sebastian said slowly.  
  
Turning her back on everyone, Max said "I need some time to think"  
  
"Of course" Sebastian said, as he left the room  
  
"Max" Logan began, but was stopped by a raised hand from Max  
  
"I need some time to think. Alone." she repeated as she got up from the table and ran out of the building. Sebastian came back and spoke to Logan.  
  
"She should not have left. We need to control this illness as much as possible. Without the correct medication, who knows what could happen to her."  
  
Logan quietly took in this information, too shocked by all the happenings to say much.  
  
"You should go find her Logan. She will listen to you." he told him, as gently as the computer would allow.  
  
Nodding silently, Logan slowly wheeled away.  
  
  
  
  
So, comments? Please read and review!   
  



	4. She returns

  
{Logan's apartment} March 4th, after dark--around 9  
  
That night Logan ate a quick meal, alone, and then he got ready for bed, alone. ((is this how my whole life will me? One lonely thing after another? With Max filling in the gaps between?)) After having searched what seemed like the whole city twice over, he still hadn't found Max. ((I hope she's ok)) Now, there was nothing else he could do but sleep. Sighing as he got into bed, he slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Not knowing quite how she had gotten there, Max found herself in front of Logan's penthouse. Making up her mind that she would just go in and check on him, to make sure her dreams were un-founded, she broke in and silently made her way to his bedroom door. Peering inside, she saw him seemingly sleeping peacefully. Standing silhouetted in the doorway, indecision wracked her mind and body. ((what am I doing here? He's fine, now I can go home)) Almost as if an invisible thread drew her in, she crept up to the bed and crawled under the covers. ((I'll just stay for a little while...)) Curling up beside him, breathing in the scent that was all his own, she purred, and buried her head at the back of his neck, resting at last.  
  
Logan knew immediately when Max entered his apartment. He felt it, almost as if she had an invisible energy that preceded her everywhere. Keeping his eyes shut, Logan was surprised when he felt her crawl into bed beside him ((is this the same Max I first met?)) More of a pleasantly surprised though. Not knowing why she had come, he did know she would tell him when the time was right. Taking a deep breath as she settled down, he smiled to himself. All that mattered right now, was that she was there, next to him, hugging him close. And that was the way he wanted it to stay.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alpha team in position"  
  
"Delta team in position"  
  
"Awaiting orders sir"  
  
"Move in at my signal."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Go, Go, Go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Logan's apartment} late at night, March 4th  
  
Max awoke sensing something was wrong. Hearing muffled voices and footsteps, she was immediately on alert. Jumping up she took a fighting stance. Then, creeping out into the hall, she was met by the sound of guns being cocked. Having the advantage of night vision, she was ahead in the respect. But still being dangerously sick, she was incredibly weak. Going back into the bedroom, she quickly woke Logan.  
  
"What is it?" he asked concerned  
  
"Shh!!" she demanded, her eyes wide and searching the room "Get ready to make a quick exit" she said, dragging him out of bed into his wheelchair. Although she strained herself to do so. "Damn! We're trapped!" she swore quietly.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Subject spotted"  
  
"Move in. I expect you to get her this time Colonel."  
  
"Yes sir, Lydecker sir"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not fully understanding what was going on, only that Max was very upset, Logan reached into a drawer for his gun. Loading it, he faced the door along with Max. Come what may, they would face it together. Then the door was opened, revealing a wall of armor clad, heavily armed soldiers. Max leapt at the advancing line, as Logan shot down several himself. As he tried to reload, 2 soldiers over took him, knocking him to the ground. Concealing the gun under him, all time seemed to freeze as Logan looked on, Max battling her way through the line, quickly loosing strength. Logan made a split second decision. Pulling the gun out from under himself, he shouted "Max! Go!" ((run for it!)) as he shot the man blocking the doorway. Quickly set upon by kicking men, Logan met Max's eyes with a silent plea ((save yourself Max, leave me)) Mouthing the words, "I'll always love you" he was interrupted as yet another kick connected with his stomach, doubling over, he lost eye contact. Taking one last agonized look at Logan, Max sprinted out the door, then made a diving leap out the window, shattering the glass, and cutting herself in many places. Hitting the ground hard, she slowly stood up and made her way into the shadows to catch her breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir, subject on the run"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I repeat, subject on the run"  
  
Bringing out a gun, Lydecker shot him. "What a shame" he said, not really meaning it. "Everyone else spread out. You will search until you find her."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	5. A little help

  
March 5th  
  
After spending a restless night on the space needle, Max waited until dark came again, before risking going back to Login's apartment. Going into his bedroom, she broke down for the first time. There was his wheelchair--his glasses--his gun. Sobbing, Max picked up the gun slowly. ((I can't live without him...it's my fault he's gone....)) She lifted the gun up to her head, prepared to end her life, if it could not be lived with Logan. Not thinking strait, she failed to sense a figure moving closer. At the last minute, the gun was kicked from her trembling hands. Falling unto her knees, she peered up at the form through her tears. "Zack"  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Max" he told her roughly. Then crouching down next to her, he wiped away a tear. "Hey" he said gently, lifting up her chin.   
  
Leaning into him, Max sobbed "He's gone Zack. And it's all my fault!. I should have stayed and fought for him..." collapsing into his arms she cried hysterically.  
  
Hating to see her in so much pain, Zack vowed to himself that he would do anything. Anything, to make her happy once again. Even if that meant rescuing Logan......  
  
"Where can we use a computer?" Zack asked, after Max had calmed down a bit.  
  
"I'll show you" she replied, getting up and taking him to Login's computer room. Most of which was trashed.  
  
"Somehow we need to contact the others...they'll help us. We'll need someplace safe to stay too."  
  
Pulling herself together, Max said "We could use Logan's parents cabin...and I could rig up an Eyes Only hack."  
  
"Great. I'll see if there's anything here we will need." Going off Zack thought ((this will be the perfect opportunity for Max and I to be alone...)) he sighed ((get with the program man, she LOVES Logan. You're just a brother to her and always will be.)) Zack entered the computer room once again, as Max was finishing up the hack   
  
"...Peace. Out." turning around she said, "That's done"  
  
Nodding his approval, Zack tossed her a duffel bag full of clothes and other things they might need. The force of the throw, while it would have normally been nothing, made Max stumble backwards. Quickly going over to her, Zack asked "What's wrong Max?"  
  
"Nothing" she said, trying to fool him  
  
"You're sick, aren't you?" he said, more of a statement then a question.  
  
Still trying to hide it from him, Max lied again "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine"  
  
Knowing something was up, but not what, Zack kept quiet and took Max's bag, continuing out the door. Expecting her to follow, he didn't stop till the elevator. Instead of being behind him, Max was still inside. Going back, and losing patience he said "Come on Max, we have to get out of here"  
  
"I...I should leave a note for Bling..." she said, searching for some paper and a pen. Finding some by the phone, she reached for it, only to stop short, staring transfixed at a picture that was also on the table. It was one she had given to Logan a few weeks ago. It was of both of them, Logan at his computer, and Max leaning over his shoulder as Logan looked up at her. Bling had snapped it when they weren't paying attention, and later had given it to Max. ((oh Logan!)) her eyes began to get hot. Grabbing the photo, she quickly wrote the note and ran out the door, locking it behind her.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is she?" the interrogator demanded of Logan once again  
  
"I told you, I don't know where she is." he answered weakly.  
  
Nodding to nearby soldier, the interrogator left the room. Logan began to relax, until he saw the soldier approaching with a nasty looking instrument....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Cabin}  
  
Zack practically had to carry Max into the cabin, she was so weak. Setting her down on the couch, he said "Max, Tell me what's going on. What's wrong with you?"  
  
sighing, Max gave in. "I have influenza"  
  
"Big deal"  
  
"That's not all. It only affects the X-5's. It was developed by Manticore."  
  
"Great" he said sarcastically  
  
"Zack...I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything...."  
  
Realizing she was on the verge of breaking down again, Zack gently shushed her "It's ok baby sister. I understand"  
  
((does he? really?)) "Do you? Do you understand that I can't let Logan die? That I love him?"  
  
Zack cringed at the word "love" ((but I love you Max! more then he ever could...)) jealousy rising in his mind, he did all he could not to show it.  
  
"It's late. We better get some rest"  
  
"Yeah" she agreed  
  
"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." he said, getting up ((I'd do anything, give anything for her to love me. Instead she loves that rich, spoiled...)) not even able to think Logan's name, Zack lay down on the couch, his thoughts trailing off, as Max went into the bedroom.  
  
  
{Cabin} March 6th  
  
The next morning Zack woke up to hear Max running to the bathroom. Sitting up on the couch, he waited for her to come out. She had been doing this all night, run to the bathroom, 5 minutes later he would hear the toilet flush, then she would come out. This time he was going to find out what was up. As she came out of the bathroom yet again, he called out "Good Morning"  
  
"Is it?" she replied  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Other then the headache, vomiting, fever and body aches, I feel peachy" she said sarcastically  
  
Changing the subject, Zack asked "What did you say in the hack?"  
  
"In anyone heard it, we'll be meeting at Crash tonight."  
  
"Crash? Max! That's back in the city! Lydecker must have his people all over looking for you! You remember, bad guys with guns?"  
  
"Are you scared?" she asked, knowing what buttons to push  
  
Zack's eyes narrowed and he asked "What time?"  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine." he said, glaring at Max  
  
Returning the glare with one of her own, Max said "We should get there around 8. I told Cindy I would meet her first."  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere Max"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do"  
  
"I can. And I am. You are staying here."  
  
"Try and stop me" she said, taking a step closer to him  
  
Zack just smirked and looked down at her "That wouldn't be too hard." then, continuing, his voice lost it severity "You know you can't go out like this. It would jeopardize the mission." he said, brushing a curl out of her face. Max stepped back, away from the caress. Getting dizzy, Max stumbled, and tried to catch herself. Zack reached out to help, but she pushed him away. The dizzy spell passed and Max stood up again.   
  
"We should get something to eat. It's going to be a long day."  
  
Zack sighed, but took the hint, going into the kitchen to fix something up. Hearing a crash a few minutes later, he went to check it out. He found Max laying on the floor, unconscious, with a pool of blood quickly forming around her head. Rushing over to her, he tried to wake her up, but to no avail. Gathering he up in his arms, he took her into the bedroom where he proceeded to clean the blood away as best he could, as to get a better look at the wound. ((This is bad...it's really deep....what should I do!!??)) Then, trying to calm down, Zack searched in the bathroom for some needed supplies. As he was looking through the cabinets, he heard Max call for him. No, she called for Logan! Jealous rage burned in him, as he returned to her side. Without warning, Max began to seize. Not knowing about the new medication that she needed, Zack forced her to swallow some Tryptophan. After 20 minutes the seizure was still going strong and Zack began to worry. Remembering he had seen Max with a different bottle of pills earlier, he searched through her bag, finding the Typthrotatin. Once again forcing her to take a pill, he sat back and waiting for it to take effect. Once or twice for a brief minute or two Max would wake up, always slipping away again. As 8 'o clock rolled around, Zack had to make a decision. Go. Or stay. He knew he really only had one choice, but he hated leaving her like she was. Making sure she had everything she might need on a table close at hand, he slowly pulled the door shut, and locked it behind him. Then, he was off for the city.  
  



	6. Logan!

  
Max was vaguely aware of several figures moving about the room, as she slipped into and out of unconsciousness. Often, gentle hands would apply a cool cloth to her forehead. Constantly trying to bring her fever down. Max fell into what seemed like a deep sleep, once again. Unconscious, she didn't notice when a car drove up the driveway. On the other hand, Zack and the others did notice, and they were instantly on the alert.  
  
As Bling entered the cabin, he was immediately surrounded. Recognizing Zack, he relaxed somewhat. Zack also recognized Bling, and he motioned to the others to back off.   
  
Looking around, Bling asked "Where's Max?"  
  
Jondy stepped forward and said threateningly "Who wants to know?" But Zack pulled her back.  
  
"She's in the bedroom." he said  
  
Bling hesitated, then went in and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Who's he, and what's he doing here? Why did you let him in with Max?" Tinga asked  
  
"A friend" replied Zack  
  
"Yeah, well, that doesn't answer the other two questions." Jondy said  
  
"He is a friend of Max, and he will watch her while we go to Manticore."  
  
"Speaking of which, what exactly will we be doing?" Tinga asked  
  
Sitting down on the couch, Zack began telling them his plan.  
  
--That night before they left, Zack pulled Bling aside. Handing him a gun, he said "You take of my baby sister." Bling just nodded. Then Zack said, "If we aren't back by morning, clear out, we won't be coming back. Got it?"  
  
"Got it"  
  
"Good." Zack finished as he hopped into the car, along with Tinga and Jondy.  
  
Bling watched them drive off, then crossing his fingers, he went back inside.  
  
{Cabin} still March 6th, into the 7th  
  
Alternating between Max's bedside and the window, Bling anxiously awaited the return of Zack, Tinga, and Jondy. As dawn crept closer, Bling's anxiety rose, along with Max's temperature. When the sun inched over the horizon, Bling heard a rumble, and he tensed, looking out the window. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Logan's car coming up the road. Going outside the smile faded from his face when he saw Zack, beaten and bloody, carrying Logan. Holding the door open for them, Bling followed after. Tinga and Jondy were also bloody, so he went and gathered together some hot water and clean cloths. Zack set Logan down on the couch, and he winced, opening his eyes.  
  
Coming back, Bling handed out the wet cloths and asked Logan "What did they do to you?" as he examined the many cuts and bruises all over Logan's body.  
  
"Long story short" Logan replied weakly "Everything" "Where's Max?" he added  
  
"Bedroom" Bling supplied. "And speaking of Max, did you get the anti-virus?" All eyes looked down at the floor. There was complete silence until Logan said   
  
"I think I'd like to go see her"  
  
"Sure" Bling said, then carefully lifted Logan, with the help of Zack, into the bedroom, setting him on a chair.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone" Bling said, looking at Zack pointedly. Zack glared at him, but left slowly.  
  
--Max had become accustomed to feeling and hearing people move in and out of her room, and in her weakened state, it didn't quite register when Logan pulled himself up onto the bed next to her.  
  
"Hey there sunshine" he said, wringing out a wet cloth and placing it gently on her face.  
  
Looking at her sleeping, Logan saw an innocence that she normally hid from the world. Softly brushing her lips he said "We didn't get the anti-virus Max. You have to keep fighting....you have to..." he stopped as he felt hot tears gather in his eyes. ((don't die on me, please Max...)) Continuing to apply the cool compress, Logan began to hum...the music from the dream that he and Max had shared. He concentrated on the rising and falling of her chest. Up, down, up, down. Only, this time, it stayed down.  
  
"Max!" he cried passionately  
  
From somewhere deep down inside, Max pulled herself up at the sound of the voice she had been longing to hear once again. Logan took a deep shuddering breath as Max did   
  
the same. He let the tears fall freely, as he leaned onto the bed, soaking the sheet and mumbling, "Don't go Max, you can't leave me, you mean everything to me...."  
  
--When Zack heard Logan call out to Max, he rushed to the door, as did everyone else. All standing in the doorway, they waited anxiously. When Max drew a shuddering breath, there was a collective sigh. As the rest moved away to give Logan time alone with her, Zack stayed, listening. His jealousy and rage growing by the minute, as he heard Logan practically spout sonnets.  
  
Rushing into the room, Zack pushed Logan back, proclaiming "What good are you to her like that" he said, indicating Login's leg. Shocked, all Logan could do was gape.  
  
"No one loves Max more then I do" Zack said, still trying to stare Logan down. When Logan finally looked away, Zack turned towards Max and sat beside her, gazing at her sleeping face.  
  
"Why don't you leave now." Zack said, then added with the intention of cutting a little deeper "Oh, I forgot, you can't"  
  
Logan no longer had the energy or will to fight back. Calling to Bling he continued to stare daggers at Zack's back.  
  
When Bling walked in, he quickly took tabs on the situation. ((if looks could kill)) Helping Logan up, Bling totally supported him as he walked him out of the room. To Logan, Bling said "I'll rig up some way for you to get around this afternoon" then, glancing at Logan, he quickly stopped talking, as it was greeted by a steely gaze and firmly set chin.  
  
"Alrighty then" Bling said beginning to set Logan down on the couch  
  
"I would like to go upstairs please" Logan said, evenly and without emotion  
  
Bling stopped and shrugged "Sure" and he helped Logan upstairs into a bedroom. After Bling had left, Logan crawled across the floor to the door, and locked it. Then creeping back to the bed, he lay down, and told himself ((Zack is right, what good am I to Max like this? I'm only an endangerment to her...Zack would be better for her...they were made for each other)) he laughed at his own Manticore wit. ((I really have nothing to live for but Max...but she has lots...and if that's taken away from me....I don't know what I'd do....)) mentally yelling at himself,   
  
Logan hit the pillow in an effort to release pent up emotion and anger ((she told me she loved me! Doesn't that count for anything? Maybe she was just doing it out of the kindness of her heart...Zack can never have her, no matter what))  
  



	7. Quick departure

  
{Cabin} that afternoon  
  
After having employed Tinga and Jondy in the task of making a wheel chair for Logan, Bling finally brought in the finished product. It was a chair, outfitted with some old bike tires. Awkward, but usable. Carrying it up the stairs, Bling knocked on Logan's door. Not getting a reply, he tried the handle. Locked ((Damnit Logan...)) "sometimes.." he muttered under his breath, then called out, "Hey Logan , open up!" getting no answer, he sighed and placed the wheel chair outside the door, then giving up for the time being, Bling went down stairs to check on Max.  
  
Knocking on the door as he entered, Bling asked Zack "How's she doing?"  
  
"Fever broke, seizures stopped. She seems to be getting better." Zack answered, relived it wasn't Logan  
  
"That's good....now, how about some lunch?" Bling asked, Moving towards the door  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
"Ok, I'll call you when it's ready" As Bling exited, Tinga came in.  
  
"Zack" she began, a pleading look in her eyes   
  
"If you're gonna lecture me, then you might as well leave." he cut in, frowning  
  
Backing off, she said "I was just going to let you know that I think you are being too hard on Logan..."  
  
"Yeah, sure, well, he needs a dose of reality every once in a while" hate boiling up again inside him, Zack squeezed Max's' hand all the harder  
  
Sighing, Tinga slowly left.  
  
Zack's thoughts were interrupted by Max as she stirred, her eyes opening and looking at him, unfocused. Smiling at her, he started to say "hey" but was interrupted by Max saying   
  
"Where's Logan?" almost desperately  
  
Getting annoyed, Zack snapped "Wonder boy locked himself in his room. Forget about him"  
  
"Zack..." her eyes returned to his face, only to see his hatred for Logan burning bright.  
  
"Can you get Logan?" she asked, her eyes begging him to comply. If it had been anyone other then Max, he would have refused, but it being Max, he didn't really have a   
choice. Heaving a huge sigh, he got up and stomped up the stairs. Max closed her eyes, hearing the gentle murmur of voices in the background. All of a sudden there was   
a loud crash, and Max was jolted awake by loud voices and yelling. Hearing a shouted "Damnit Logan!" she got out of bed as quickly as she could, if painfully. Then, going as fast as possible she climbed the stairs, to find Logan and Zack in a stand off of sorts. Coming in the door, she was directly between them.  
  
"Come on Max" Zack said gruffly, grabbing her arm on his way out the door  
  
"Zack, no!" she cried, a pained expression on her beautiful face.  
  
"Let's go Max"  
  
"Zack....I can't"  
  
"Why? Is rich boy here better then me?" he asked, demanding an answer  
  
Almost in tears, Max replied "It's not that Zack...."  
  
"What? What is it? You love him?" he asked angrily  
  
Nodding her head weakly, and tears streaming down her face, Max reached out for him. Zack backed away, a hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"Goodbye Max" he said, then leapt down the stairs, almost knocking over the others in his haste to get out.  
  
Max continued to cry silently, as Logan pulled himself up into a chair from where he had been pushed to the floor by Zack.  
  
"Max" he began, but she cut him off  
  
"Logan...I can't" she said, looking him in the eye. Then turning, she rushed out the door, running into Jondy and Tinga at the door.  
  
"Let's get you back to bed" Jondy said, helping her down the steps.  
  
Tinga entered Logan's room and began to pick up the splintered pieces of the door. "Give her a little time" she suggested to Logan, who sat in the chair, looking as if his heart had been broken. "She'll come around." she continued, trying to convince both of them.  
  
"I'd like to be alone now." he said, straitening his back, and setting his jaw.  
  
Tinga left with a mumbled "yeah" and quickly glanced back at him before leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Simple...or is it?

  
Disclaimer: I don't own em... :( Too bad really.  
  
{Cabin} one week later: March 14th  
  
As Max continued to get better, and Logan continued to mope, they avoided each other for days. Bling brought Logan meals in his new room (one with a door) and Tinga and Jondy looked after Max. Finally, one day, Tinga got tired of Max and Logan avoiding each other. Getting Jondy and Bling to help, she devised a plan...  
  
That day, Tinga and Jondy forced Max upstairs as Bling grabbed an egg timer and went to Logan. Max and Logan wouldn't ever meet each other's eye. Not even on speaking terms.  
  
Bling went over to Logan and situated him in a chair.  
  
Creasing his eyebrows, Logan asked impatiently "What' going on?"  
  
Tinga, Jondy and Bling shared a smile ((hope this works)) Bling thought as he drew up another chair across from Logan's.  
  
"Ok guy and gals. Here's the deal." Tinga began, sitting Max down in the other chair. "You two will sit here, like so." she said as she abruptly pulled the two chairs together so they were touching, then she positioned their faces a few inches from each other. Max and Logan pulled away at once, so they were once again feet apart.  
  
"What is this?" Max asked angrily  
  
"We aren't finished" Jondy said smirking  
  
"The two of you will sit here for five full minutes, staring each other in the eye. If even for a moment, either looks away, then we will start the time over again.  
  
"Got it?" Bling asked  
  
"No way" Max said, trying to stand up, but they pushed her down again.   
  
"Yes way" Jondy said, once again forcing their faces inches apart. Bling set the timer, and called out  
  
"Go."  
  
Reluctantly, both Max and Logan complied. Quickly becoming uncomfortable, Max restrained from looking away. ((this is crazy...what are they trying to do?)) continuing to stare, Max became aware of Logan's breathing...his warm breath hitting her in the face...Max began to feel less uncomfortable, and more....at ease, content to look deep into his blue eyes.  
  
Logan gazed into her brown eyes with a hunger that would never be satisfied. At first he had been annoyed at this seemingly trivial game they were playing, but he quickly became comfortable((I don't know what this is....but it seems to be doing something....))  
  
Max sensed a change in Logan. His face softened, his jaw no longer set, and a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Seeing him smile, Max grinned back, and her gaze shifted to his mouth and back again.  
  
Not being able to stand it any longer, Logan quickly leaned forward and drew Max to him.  
  
Max's eyes were wide open as the kiss began, but she quickly closed them as she was drawn into it ((those caniving little...)) she thought, becoming distracted as Logan deepened the kiss and pressured her to do the same. Coming apart for air, they both grinned at each other, then, as they were leaning in again, they were interrupted by a muffled giggle from the doorway. Turning as one, Logan and Max saw Tinga, Jondy, and Bling looking very amused.   
"Ahem" coughed Bling, smiling very widely and wiggling his eyebrows  
  
"Took you long enough. Can I say I told you so?" Jondy asked impishly  
  
"No!" Logan and Max said in one breath, both reaching for the nearest pillow. Ducking, Jondy, Tinga, and Bling started out the door, then paused.  
  
"Out!" Logan said, grinning from ear to ear, and he threw a pillow halfheartedly.  
  
Laughing among themselves, all left, closing the door softly behind them.  
  
Logan turned back to Max, still smiling.  
  
Then Max said, "I meant it when I said I love you."  
  
smiling sheepishly, Logan replied "I know...I was just being...."  
  
"Hmm...stupid, ignorant...childish? I could go on forever!"  
  
"So could I" he said, as he put his hands on the sides of her head and looked her in the eye. Laughing happily, Max attacked his lips ferociously.  
  
{Cabin} March 15th  
  
The next morning, Max and Logan woke to a knock on the door. Sitting up from her comfortable position of resting on Logan's chest, Max looked around desperately for a shirt.  
  
"Hey, calm down. Just get under the covers" he said, laughing as Max snuggled down into the covers until just her head poked out.  
  
"Come in" Logan called out  
  
Walking in, Jondy and Tinga carried trays, and chimed "Room service." They walked to the bed, quickly setting the trays down and lowering their eyes. Amused, Logan chuckled and thanked them. Max looked up to see Tinga giving her a look, and she blushed as they left. Playfully shoving Logan, she said   
  
"Now I'll never get any peace, between them and OC"  
  
Laughing all the harder, Logan handed her a tray "Sorry, I didn't realize....if I had known I wouldn't have..."  
  
Max interrupted him saying, "Hold that thought" Then, she kissed him deeply, drawing back to gaze into his eyes. "You were saying?" she asked sweetly, smiling coyly  
  
"Ahh, well, that settles it then, never mind" he stumbled  
  
Laughing together, they enjoyed their meal.....Max looked up from hers when she noticed Logan not eating  
  
"What?" she asked as he stared at her  
  
"Nothing. Just that you're the most beautiful thing I have ever set eyes on."  
  
Blushing once again, Max turned away, only to be held back by Logan. "You're so beautiful Max" he said, awe in his voice. Thinking of a way to lighten the mood, Max grabbed her dessert and smiling mischievously, she shoved it in Logan's face. Grinning through his new face mask, Logan said "Very funny" as he too grabbed his cake and threw it at Max. Quickly picking up her leftovers, Max began a food fight, ending with a very messy Logan, and a not quite as messy Max. Laughing gaily, Max got up and said  
  
"We better get cleaned up before they come to get the trays..."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Logan replied "Good idea" and watched Max walk into the bathroom, covered in pudding and cake. As he lay back down on the pillows he thought happily ((she chose me...))  
  
Just then Max called out from the bathroom. "Whatever happened to Mr. Kelly?"  
  
"I turned him in"  
  
Letting out a loud snort Max said "You're learning....but I'm still waiting"  
  
Confused, Logan asked "For what?"  
  
Max poked her head out from the shower curtain, "For you to get in here already!"  
  
Smiling happily, Logan got in the makeshift chair and wheeled over. Max had drawn a bath and she was covered in soap suds. Max laughed when she saw the delight on his face, and helped him in....  
  
--Going downstairs together, Max carried Logan, and they were stopped at the bottom by the others.   
  
"Afternoon" Bling said grinning  
  
"Ahh...yeah." Logan stammered, clearing his throat nervously  
  
Blushing, ((I seem to be doing that a lot lately...)) Max set Logan down and walked past them into the kitchen. She was followed by Tinga and Jondy, while Bling stayed in the hall with Logan, to bug and pester no doubt.  
  
Before Bling could say anything, Logan said "Not a word." and gave him a look that said he meant it.  
  
"Who me? I wouldn't say anything." was Bling's reply, as he grinned openly  
  
"Yeah, right"  
  
"So....how was your night? Sleep well?"  
  
Flushing, Logan said, "That's none of your business" and wheeled away  
  
-------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jondy and Tinga were fishing for information from Max.  
  
"So, how was your night?" Jondy asked  
  
"Sleep well?" Tinga added  
  
Max glared at them until she couldn't help it anymore, and laughed. Then, blushing, she said, "That's none of your business" as she threw a towel over she shoulder and sauntered out of the room.  
  
Off in dreamland, Max wasn't watching where she was going, and she ran into Logan who was coming into the kitchen.  
  
Stuttering Max said, "Oh..um...sorry"  
  
Logan nervously rubbed his chin, then grinning sheepishly he muttered "sorry"   
  
"Don't be" Max said, smiling once again, "I'm not really."  
  
"Me either" he replied returning the grin.  
  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" Max asked  
  
"Sounds good to me"  
  
"Great" then, going behind him and pushing him out the door, Max added "You're going to have to order a new chair"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking of wings this time, so if I get thrown off a building again...."  
  
Softly playing with his hair, she said "You dope" as they continued down to the lake.  
  
Standing in awe at the majesty of the sun filled lake, and the deep blue mountains towering over it, Max said "It's beautiful"  
  
"Yeah" Logan answered, staring at Max as the sun hit her face and practically made it glow.  
  
"Hey" Max said, waving her hand in front of his face "You're supposed to be enjoying the scenery"  
  
"I am" he replied with a half, smile/smirk on his face.  
  
"Well aren't you just the regular Romeo" she joked  
  
"Yup" he agreed "And you are Juliet"  
  
  
"Yep" Max said as they made their way under a willow tree. Logan lowered himself onto the ground, groaning as his back cramped up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked, also sitting down  
  
"My back..." Logan said as he tried to maneuver so he could rub it.  
  
"Here, let me" she told him, getting in position behind him  
  
"No, it's fine" he protested  
  
"Relax" Max insisted as she began kneading the hard knots that had formed. Giving in, he sighed and relaxed as her hands worked their way around his back, massaging the tired and sore muscles. Somehow, Max's hands came to rest on his sides. Sighing contentedly, Logan leaned back, pulling Max's arms around him with his own. Feeling like it was the natural thing to do, Max kissed the top of his head, and leaned back against the tree, totally at peace.  
  
Pushing Jondy away from the window, Tinga looked down towards the lake.  
  
"Hey!" Jondy said in protest "I can't see! What are they doing?"  
  
"The just sat down...now Max is rubbing his back...."  
  
"Let me see!" Jondy begged, pushing her sister out of the way. Then, smiling at the scene below them, Jondy closed the curtain.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" asked Tinga unhappily  
  
"No reason. Let's leave them alone for now." Jondy answered, winking at her.  
  
"Ahhh, ok..." Tinga agreed, smiling.  
  
  
Ok, so does everyone like it? Everyone meaning those who have read it :) I have a bunch more written, but I am going to post it nice and slow... Draw it out as long as I can :)  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. 

  
Still the 15th  
  
Not coming in till dinner, Max and Logan were greeted by a table outfitted for two. Candles and all. Finding Tinga, Jondy, and Bling in the kitchen, Max asked "What's all this?" as she gestured towards the table.  
  
"A romantic dinner for two" Tinga replied  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Max said no more.  
  
"We already ate." Jondy told her  
  
"I see....and why are you doing this exactly?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Jondy rolled her eyes  
  
"Like, wake up and smell the coffee Max, he totally digs you" Tinga added  
  
"Ya think?" Max asked, trying to hide a smile  
  
Nodding in agreement, both said "Definitely"  
  
"A huh, well how did you come to this conclusion?" Max asked leaning on the counter and crossing her arms.  
  
"For one, you two stare at each other constantly" Tinga began  
  
"...and every time anyone mentions you and him, you blush like crazy" Jondy said, smirking as a slight red came to Max's face.  
  
"Point taken." Max replied, trying to drop the subject  
  
"Oh, and then that whole Zack thing...and the kiss....and how we could hear you two laughing this morning all the way down here...." Tinga laughed as a full fledged blush crept across Max's face at the mention of this morning.  
  
"I reserve tomorrow night for a slumber party. We won't let you go till we get all the details!" Jondy supplied, shooing Max out of the kitchen. "Now get!"  
  
Turning around in a mock salute, Max said "Yes ma'am" and marched out the door, joining Logan for dinner.  
  
{Cabin} March 16th  
  
Waking up the next morning, Max sighed happily, if still a bit tired from her bout with the Manticore designed flu. Dinner last night had seemed perfect. She couldn't remember ever feeling happier then she did right now. All of a sudden she felt at ease, peaceful. All was right with the world. Snuggling closer to Logan, Max placed a hand on his back. Feeling him tense up, she withdrew quickly. Propping herself up on an elbow, she looked down at his face, which was contorted in pain.  
  
"What is it?" she asked concerned  
  
"My backs sore is all." he stated, then smiled boyishly as he continued, "Must be all the extra workout it's been getting lately"  
  
"Ha Ha." Max laughed, rolling her eyes, and then pouncing on his lips, she got out of bed and dressed quickly, saying "I'm going for a walk. Later" then, winking at him, she left.  
  
"Bye" somewhat dazed at her quick departure, Logan attempted to lower himself into the chair, only to be wracked by pain. Grunting he managed to settle down, then, calling to Bling to help him down the stairs, he thought back over dinner last night  
  
*flash*  
  
"...so, about Zack..." he started  
  
"What about him?" Max snapped  
  
"He liked you more then a brother Max."  
  
"So, what. That's all he is to me." she said, turning her head away  
  
Knowing he was pushing it, Logan asked "Is that all he is to you? Really?"  
  
"Yes!" she spat, stuffing a fork full of food in her mouth, ending the conversation. Logan knew he had upset her, but he needed to be know if she and Zack really were over. ((maybe I'm taking things too fast...))  
  
*end flash*  
  
Max took a long walk around the lake to clear her head ((things are going too fast....)) ((but I'm ok with fast)) she smiled to herself ((I just hope I'm doing the right thing...with Logan and all...I can't run this time....Too bad Manticore didn't have a course on emotions)) Going back to the cabin, Max went inside searching for Logan. Finding him deep in a conversation on the phone, she leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms, waiting for him to finish. When he did get off, he was the first to speak.  
  
"How would you feel about going out tomorrow night?" he asked  
  
"Sounds fine to me. Where are we going?"   
  
"You'll see....you'll need to get a dress."   
  
Smiling, Max said "No problem" ((never pass up the opportunity to sharpen my skills...))  
  
"It's formal." Logan warned   
  
"Don't worry, I got you covered"   
  
"Here." he said, handing her a wad a bills. "Jondy already agreed to go with you." ((thank goodness))  
  
Raising her eyebrows questioningly "Oh really? Why are you going through all this trouble just for a date? Are you that nervous?" Max asked, grinning at him.  
  
Raking his hand through his hair, Logan replied "No reason..." ((can't let her find out...))  
  
"Whatever" Max said, shrugging her shoulders. Starting towards the door she added "I better go find Jondy and head out, by the time we even make it to a town that has decent stores they will be closing." ((let's see...what should I get...something to make his jaw drop, that's for sure))  
  
"I made arrangements for you to stay at a hotel in a town about 30 miles from here." Logan told her, shifting nervously in his seat. ((don't let her know you're nervous...calm...))  
  
"Why's that?" Max asked, getting curious. ((he wants to get rid of me that badly?))  
  
"Just because there are some good stores...and knowing you..." he said, his eyes twinkling, "...you'll take all day picking out the perfect dress."  
  
Holding out her hand and smiling slyly, Max stated "In that case, I will need some more spending money dad."  
  
"Sure thing" he said, handing her another wad of bills that he had ready, knowing she would ask. "Use it wisely. And may the force be with you" he added, deepening his voice. At Max's questioning gaze, he waved it off saying, "Never mind....you're too young to remember." "I'll see you tomorrow then" he said, looking up at her, etching her face into his mind.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Jondy will take you there." was his mysterious reply.  
  
Now Max, more curious then ever, went off to find Jondy....((maybe she will let me in on whatever seems to be going on....))  
  
{Hotel} March 16th  
  
--Max dropped wearily into the bed, glad the day was over. Jondy hadn't told her anything. She just dragged Max around to what seemed like hundreds of stores, looking for the perfect dress. They finally both decided on a black one, strapless, with a back crisscrossed by straps that you had to lace up, one hole at a time. Then came the shoes. Max never thought there could be so many! After that they had started for the hotel, but halfway there Jondy realized they hadn't gotten any new makeup for her....Max breathed a deep sigh as she sank farther down into the soft bed, only to have Jondy knock softly on the door, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Max asked  
  
"My lips are sealed" Jondy replied, pretending to zip them shut, as she put Max's dress away for her. Then, shrugging apologetically, she left the room.  
  
((what's so important about tomorrow that everyone but me seems to know? Hmmm...I smell something fishy...or more likely, something Logany...))  
  
  



	10. 

  
{Cabin} March 17th  
  
The next morning Logan was a nervous wreck. Trying to get him to calm down a little, Bling said "Hey, it's going to be fine, everything will work out."  
  
"What if she runs?" Logan asked, rubbing his face  
  
"You're just going to have to trust her. Have you told her you can stand again?"  
  
"No...I was saving that for tonight...."  
  
"Well, don't try any knight in shinning armor stunt. You can't handle picking her up yet.  
  
"Yes mom" Logan joked  
  
"I'm serious. It could set you back farther then you've come along. I really don't know what you've been doing, but whatever it is, keep it up, because it seemed to be working"  
  
A faint red tint crept across Logan's face. Then, changing the subject he said, "I ordered a new wheel chair....We should pick it up on the way there."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Bling looking at his watch. Logan took the hint and glanced down at his own.  
  
"We're going to be late, I know it!" he said, as Bling helped him up the stairs to his room so he could change.  
  
"We have plenty of time. Calm down, or you might rupture something! You don't want Max to see you all worked up!" Bling ordered  
  
"Thanks, that's just what I need"  
  
Chuckling, Bling responded with "You're welcome" and went downstairs to start the car.  
  
  
March 17th  
  
"Ok, we're here" Jondy said as they pulled up outside a large building. Getting out of the taxi, Max looked up at the towering stories above her. Entering the hotel, they had to sign in. Jondy spoke up "We're here for the Alexander/Juliet engagement party." she told the receptionist, who in turn motioned to a bell boy.  
  
"Right this way" he said, leading them to a large room.  
  
"Thank you" Jondy said, giving him a small tip.  
  
((I could fence this for 10 thou, easy)) Max thought admiring a statue at the entrance....then, spotting Logan she went over to him.  
  
"So, how do you know this Alexander and Juliet anyway?" she asked, sneaking up behind him.  
  
Startled, he quickly turned towards her, and gulping he said "They are old friends of mine from college..." ((I knew she would pick something to wear that would make me drool...))  
  
"Would you be so kind as to point them out to me, so I can go find the wine table?" ((who's the lucky lovebirds this time around?))  
  
"Ah, sure...um...over there." he replied, vaguely gesturing towards some odd couple. ((hope she doesn't want to talk to "them"))  
  
Just then, Bling walked up and interrupted them   
  
((saved!))  
  
"There're ready to start now Logan" he said, then grinned at Max  
  
"What?" ((am I missing something here? I must have something caught in my teeth...))  
  
"Nothing" Bling responded, non commitedly  
  
"Thanks Bling" Logan told him  
  
"No problem" he said, looking back and smiling at them as he walked off.  
  
"What's going on here?" Max asked, beginning to get annoyed ((they are hiding something!))  
  
"Sorry Max, I have to go give my speech now...I saved you front row seats...." he said, trying to get her to go sit down.  
  
"Just try not to botch the delivery this time" Max told him, smiling at the memory of the last speech...  
  
"Try not to" he replied, wheeling towards the stage as Bling gave him a reassuring pat on the back.  
  
"I'll let Cindy and the others know they can come out and watch" Bling said. Logan just nodded, a chant running through his head ((don't run Max, don't run, don't run Max, don't run))  
  
Bling stood up and got everyone's attention. "Everyone! Logan would like to deliver his speech in honor of..um... Alexander and Juliet!" at this, a chuckle rippled through the crowd gathered.  
  
Max looked around, slightly confused ((what's so funny about that?))  
  
"Max" Logan began, his eyes twinkling "Could you come up here?" ((just do it, please))  
  
Max frowned , mouthing, "Why?"  
  
"Come here" he repeated, holding his hand out to her  
  
Max got up slowly, looking around ((what? he wants me to hold his hand 'cause mommy isn't here?)) Blushing, Max ascended the stage, going over to Logan. Then, shifting nervously from foot to foot, she took his hand, and said "now what?" somewhat exasperated  
  
"Max Guevara" Logan said, lowering himself to the floor and kneeling on one knee. He chuckled at the surprised look on her face, and continued "Will you give me the honor of being my wife?" as he spoke, he watched the racing emotions appear on her face ((please say yes))  
  
((what do I do? what do I say???)) Max bit her lip and covered her eyes, then she uncovered them to reveal tears building up. Her eyes roamed the crowd, seeing familiar faces grinning up at her. "But..Alexander, and Juliet?" she stumbled  
  
"Alexander is my middle name. And you are Juliet" Logan said, with hope etched into every line on his face, and written clearly in his eyes.  
  
Nodding her head very rapidly, Max said "Yes" to a collective sigh, and applause from the assemble guests. She dropped to the floor, and began to hug Logan, but her held her back. "Wait"  
  
Max watched in amazement as Logan stood up, pulling her with him.   
  
"Logan! How? I mean..I didn't know..."  
  
"Shh. Don't talk" he said silencing her with a finger gently placed on her lips. "Just say it one more time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say yes"  
  
Laughing, Max said "Yes. I will marry you Logan Alexander Cale"  
  
At that moment Logan didn't care if the whole world was watching, let alone a small group of family and friends, only that Max, HIS amazing, beautiful Max, just said yes.  
  
"So kiss me already! What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Max said sassily, her hands on her hips. What she didn't realize was that the microphone was set up right there, so everyone heard. Max blushed as the crowd laughed, and began cheering "Kiss her, kiss her"  
  
Smiling devilishly, Logan replied "I was never one to refuse an audience"  
  
"In that case" Max said, pulling him towards her, and smiling slyly "I won't stop you"  
  
Logan smiled and drew her to him, placing a gentle, sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
  
  



	11. 

  
2 months later-May 12th  
  
Max fidgeted as Original Cindy and Kendra helped her into her dress.   
  
"Hold still girl, before you rip something" Original Cindy scolded her  
  
"Sorry" she replied sheepishly  
  
"Nervous?" Kendra asked, zipping her up  
  
"Who me? Nervous? ...Yeah" ((crap, I should have gone to the bathroom before getting into this dress! What if I start to sweat?))  
  
"Don't worry, It's all good" Original Cindy told her  
  
"Yeah...all the time" Max responded halfheartedly, once again looking at the clock and beginning to pace around the room. "I can't do this" she declared, turning to face Kendra and Original Cindy.  
  
"Course you can boo." Cindy said  
  
"And we aren't letting you go anywhere" Kendra added, pulling Max into a hug  
  
Max sighed and hugged her back. "Thanks guys....I don't know what I would do without you!" she said, tears gathering in her eyes  
  
"You my homegirl! That's what I'm here for!" Cindy assured her, joining the group hug. There was a knock on the door and Herbal and Sketchy poked their heads in.  
  
"They're ready" Sketchy said, looking Max over  
  
"Max, you look....wonderful" Herbal told her, also looking her up and down. She was wearing a simple white wedding gown. Strapless, it had a full skirt and a short train. The neckline wasn't as daring as some things she had worn, but it was low enough!   
  
Blushing at the compliment, Max lightly punched Herbal's shoulder and said "You don't look so bad yourself" indicating the suit and tie he was wearing, a far cry from his usual getup.  
  
"Go get em Max!" Sketchy cheered, pushing her out the door after Original Cindy and Kendra, who were maids of honor. "We're right behind you!" he added, then said under his breath, "And enjoying the view!" as he let out a low whistle. It was cut short by Herbal smacking him.  
  
"Look elsewhere" Herbal suggested  
  
"Sorry man" Sketchy looked down at the floor, taking one last peek as Max left the room.  
  
Logan stood at the alter, nervously licking his lips and running his hands through his hair. When the music began, Logan snapped his head around and watched as Bling, then Original Cindy and Kendra come up the aisle. Bling came to stand behind Logan. Suddenly, Logan asked,  
  
"Do you have the ring?"   
  
Bling had intended on drawing out the search for the ring when the time came, but seeing the anxious look on his friends face, he nodded and said, "Right here" patting his pocket. Logan sighed and once again concentrated on the door, through which Max would come soon enough. When she did appear, Logan was struck dumb ((Oh God, oh God....I know I don't normally have any deep conversations with you...but please let this work out...oh jeez...what if I faint?))  
  
Max advanced slowly up the aisle, keeping her eyes lowered, not wanting to tempt the ever ready tears to flow freely. As she took each step closer to her new life, she was scared stiff. On the verge of running, Max took a deep breath and looked up, to see Logan staring at her, only love and acceptance in his eyes. ((Oh God, oh God....please don't let me run...let this work out....am I sweating? Don't cry....))  
  
Logan watched, his total attention focused on Max, as she came ever closer. Seeing her hesitate, he willed her to look at him. ((come on Max, keep coming...this is the moment I've been waiting for ever since I met you...))  
  
Max drew up even with him, her eyes still on the floor ((I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry...))  
  
Logan reached out and took her hand, trying to see her eyes through the veil that covered them, both the physical one, and the material one. Then, they turned as one towards the priest as he began the ceremony. After "Dearly Beloved" Logan spaced out, intent on gazing at the lovely face, the part that was visible under the veil.  
  
He was brought back to the present by a jab in his side and Max hissing "Logan!"  
  
"Huh?" he asked, looking up at the priest, who was returning the gaze, although quite pointedly.  
  
"Ahem" he cleared his throat, looking down at the couple  
  
"Oh! I do!" Logan proclaimed, his face flushing as the guests chuckled  
  
"And do you, Max Guevara, take Logan Cale to be your lawfully wedded husband...."  
  
"Yes! I do!" Max interrupted him before he could finish, in her haste to get it over with.  
  
"Well, if you're that impatient," he said, hiding a grin, as he looked down at them, "Do you have the rings?" Bling handed his to Logan, and Kendra handed hers to Max. "Logan, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Logan gently placed the wedding band on Max's finger, stating "With this ring, I thee wed"  
  
"Max, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed"  
  
Max placed her ring on Logan's finger, saying "With this ring, I thee wed"  
  
"Max and Logan have decided to write their own vows. Logan?"  
  
((God, I'm so nervous...calm down...you can do this...))   
  
"But soft; What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair then she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
I love you Max, my Juliet."  
  
Smiling reassuringly, the priest said "Max?"  
  
((I can't do this....ahhh gosh....I've loved him for so long....I have to do this)) Max kept her eyes lowered as she began, only to have Logan lift her chin up. Her eyes locked onto his, and she stated:  
  
"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.  
I love you Logan. You are...my Romeo."  
  
Max sniffed, and laughed through her tears, as the priest said,   
  
"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife"  
  
Logan looked at him questioningly.  
  
"You may kiss the bride" the priest finished, chuckling at Logan's boyish expression  
  
Max blinked rapidly trying to hold back the ever present tears that were threatening to fall. A few did escape, only to have Logan wipe them away after lifting her veil.  
  
"Don't cry Angel" he said, smiling down at her now wet face. This only made her cry harder, but Logan silenced her with a finger on her trembling lips "Shhh" he whispered, replacing his finger with his lips, delivering the traditional kiss. He began to pull away, not wanting to pressure her further, but Max stopped him.   
  
"Now it's my turn" Max told him, a delighted twinkle in her eyes surfacing through the tears.   
  
"Yes ma'am!" Logan agreed readily, allowing her to pull his face down.  
  
"Save some for the honeymoon!" Original Cindy called out. Max pulled back reluctantly, blushing, and she sent an, "I'll deal with you later" look in Original's direction, then returned to Logan, smiling, as she whispered,   
  
"I love you" against his lips, tempting him to give in.  
  
"Ditto" he replied, resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"Now ain't that a sight for sore eyes" Herbal exclaimed, putting an arm around Sketchy's shoulder, and Cindy on the other side.   
  
"You said it boo" Cindy agreed  
  
"Man, Max is looking--" Sketchy began, but remembering the past smack he had gotten from Herbal, he cut himself short, quickly disengaging his arms from the others and walking away to mingle with the other guests, as Cindy, Kendra and Herbal chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. 

  
{Foggle Towers} after the ceremony--May 12th  
  
After the wedding, everyone headed over to Logan's penthouse for the reception. Max walked among the guest, meeting most of Logan's family for the 2nd time. When she was talking to Original Cindy and the others, Logan came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and shuffling back and forth.   
  
"Hey handsome" she said, tilting her head up and around to look at him. She then reached a hand up and settled it on the side of his head, playing with his hair.   
  
"Hey yourself" he replied, leaning down and barely brushing his lips against hers. "Enjoying it?"   
  
Sketchy came up with a plate piled with food and said "The food is great man"  
  
"You're welcome." Logan replied, still grinning at Max  
  
"We gonna leave you two lovebirds alone now" Original Cindy said, pulling the others away with her.  
  
"Speaking of lovebirds" Logan said suddenly coming out of his reverie and walking into his bedroom, returning with a large box. "Here" he said, handing it to Max, who proceeded to open it, smiling uncertainly at him.  
  
When she pulled out a birdcage, with two lovebirds in it, her smile widened, and she turned to Logan.   
  
"Where am I going to keep them?" she asked, waving her hand around to indicate the crowded room, even more so, since she had moved most of her things in a week ago.  
  
"How about the bedroom?" Kendra suggested, then continued "That way you can see them all the time!"  
  
((is that all she thinks about?)) "I'm gonna get you for that!" Max said, starting after Kendra, chasing her around the table. Logan reached out and grabbed her as she raced past him,   
  
"Sounds good to me" he said, a wide grin spreading across his face.  
  
"If I weren't so drowsy from the wine, I would have an appropriately venomous comment. Be warned, I owe you one." Max replied giddily, standing on her tip toes to look Logan eye to eye.   
  
"I'll take that into consideration" was his response, as he looked into the never ending depths of her eyes, drinking them in, never wanting to stop.   
  
Max pulled away from his lips, as she felt someone watching her. Scanning the room, she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. "I'll be right back" she told Logan, going to the kitchen to see who it was. Rounding the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Zack" she whispered, still staring at the man in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice soft  
  
"Are you happy Max?" he asked, not bothering to answer her question.  
  
"Yes. I am very happy...Why are you here?"  
  
"Where's Logan?" he asked, once again ignoring Max's question.  
  
"In the other room..." She began, not having time to finish before Zack quickly left the kitchen to, presumably, find Logan.  
  
"Wait, Zack!" Max called out, catching up to him and grabbing his arm. "What are you going to do?" she asked  
  
"First, I wasn't invited to the engagement, or the wedding, and now that I am here, I can't even congratulate the groom?" Zack said, pulling free of her grasping hands and continuing towards the other room, followed closely by Max.  
  
Logan glanced up from his conversation, sensing Max back in the room. When he looked up, instead of the doe brown eyes he expected, he was met by icy blue ones. Logan took a small step back as Zack advanced, and Logan said sarcastically,  
  
"So nice of you to join us, to what do I owe this honor?"  
  
He was taken aback, when instead of the quick biting comment he was expecting, Zack thrust out his hand, stating, as Logan shook it hesitatingly,   
  
"Congratulations. Take good care of her."  
  
Managing to overcome his initial shock, Logan replied "Thank you. I assure you I will take good care of her." Breaking the hand shake, both stepped back, somewhat uncomfortable. Logan was chagrinned to admit he noticed that he was taller then Zack.  
  
"So..." Max began timidly "Did you come alone?" then "Never mind, you always come alone" she answered herself.  
  
"Actually" piped a voice from behind her  
  
"We came with him" continued another, as Max turned around, knowing the speakers as soon as she heard them. She was immediately gathered into a hug, by both Tinga, and Jondy.  
  
"I can't believe you guys came!" Max said, holding them at arms length  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't Deck be proud" Tinga said dryly, "It's practically a reunion"  
  
"The truth is, we can't stay long...in case they begin to wonder why four of us are in Seattle....." Jondy told them  
  
Max's eyes took on a haunted look "Why couldn't we just be normal.....No one looking for us, free to be whatever we want to be."   
  
"I'm with you on that one" Jondy agreed  
  
"Me too" Tinga added  
  
"Not me." Logan said, coming up behind her, and pulling her close. "I wouldn't have you any other way" Max's face lost the haunted, pained look, and gained an equally happy one.   
  
"Ditto" she responded, relaxing in his arms.   
  
Zack interrupted their moment of peace "Well, sorry to interrupt this little tet a tet , but I'm out here. Then he started for the door, only to have Max grab his arm to stop him once again. Surprisingly, he didn't put up a fight as she turned him around and drew him into a hug.  
  
"Thanks for coming." she told him, hot tears beginning to well up behind her eyes, at the thought that he might not come back again.  
  
"Yeah, well, the Manticore welcome back party was booked." he replied bitterly  
  
"Zack" she said, her voice stopping him this time, as he reached the door. "Don't stay away too long...maybe stop by just for the heck of it? I love you."  
  
Zack turned his head away rapidly, as he felt the tears gathering. Wiping them away he replied, "I....love you too little sister. Congratulations, I'm happy for you."  
  
((if only you knew how long I've waited for you to say that!)) Max thought, giving Zack another quick hug, and a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "It's not all phony sentimentality."   
she told him softly. Searching his eyes with the hopes that he would believe her. She was rewarded with a rare smile, one which she returned gladly.  
  
Zack departed with, "Take care of yourself."  
  
"I will" Max promised, her reply met by a solid wooden door. Sighing, she went back to the party.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. 

  
Yes, I am female ;)  
  
  
{Foggle Towers} 6 months after wedding: October 27th  
  
Logan sat at his computer waiting for Max to come home. Tomorrow was their 6 month anniversary, and he was in the process of deciding what to do. ((candlelight dinner? No....Vacation to some tropical island? Maybe.....)) ((She's been really....tense lately...more like grouchy....maybe a nice relaxing cruise? Or maybe something simple...)) Just then Logan heard the door slam. Going into the hallway, he met Max. Only, it wasn't the robust, energetic, witty Max he knew. She looked....well, horrible. Her face was pale, and her forehead was beaded with sweat. Her eyes were dark, daring him to say something about her appearance.  
  
"Hey" He said  
  
"Hey" She replied rather weakly  
  
Logan walked over to her and gathered her in his arms, stating "Let's get you to the bedroom"  
  
Max resisted, saying "I really don't feel like it Logan"  
  
"Just wait" he responded, carrying her into the bedroom and laying her on the bed. He started by taking off her shoes, then her socks. When he was finished de-robing her, Logan wrapped Max in a soft robe.  
  
"Wait here" he said as he disappeared into the bathroom  
  
((what's he up to?)) Max thought, laying back against the pillows. Logan appeared again, and lifted her up, this time carrying her to the bathroom. They were greeted by a cloud of steam, and the soft smell of lavender.  
  
"There you go" he said, setting her on the edge of the tub. "Enjoy, and relax." he commanded, closing the door behind him.  
  
Max eased herself down into the hot water, relaxing as she picked out bath salts, also lavender scented. Leaning back against the side, she closed her eyes, and took deep breaths, sinking farther under the water. Suddenly, Max popped out of the tub and quickly made her way to the toilet, where she was violently sick to her stomach. Just then, Logan entered, expecting the water was getting cold, but seeing Max on her knees retching, he knelt beside her, gently gathering her hair, and holding it out of the way. He then reached for a towel and wrapped it around her. When she finished, Max weakly leaned back against his chest.  
  
"What's up Max?" Logan asked, trying to feel her out. Instantly, he felt her mental walls slam back up. Surprised, Logan frowned ((something must really by wrong....she has been open with me since the elevator...))  
  
"Nothing." Max snapped, sitting back up, and standing slowly.  
  
"Max...I'm sorry" he apologized, also standing  
  
"No, I'm sorry...it's just....I'll tell you later. I'm going to Crash. Later." So saying, Max went into their shared bedroom, and closed the door in Logan's face.  
  
--Max stopped by her old apartment to pick up Kendra. When she got there though, she felt her stomach churning, and she made her way to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, Max heard Kendra come from the kitchen.  
  
"Max, is that you?" Kendra called out  
  
"Yeah. Hey....could you get something for me?" Max replied, coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"   
  
Max leaned over and whispered in Kendra's ear. Nodding excitedly, Kendra quickly left, and returned 5 minutes later with a small paper bag. Taking the bag, Max went back into the bathroom, Kendra eagerly waiting outside the door.  
  
((Three? Where did she get three of them? Jeez..she must have pulled some strings....)) Max watched the small screen intently, waiting for the symbols to appear. When they did, she didn't know what to do, let alone what to think. ((Oh God, oh God....positive? All three? I knew it.....what am I going to do? I never thought about it....I didn't think I was the motherly type...)) Max opened the door slowly, and Kendra asked immediately,  
  
"So? What did they say??"  
  
Barely above a whisper, Max answered "All three said positive"  
  
Letting out a shriek, Kendra jumped on Max, bouncing up and down, hugging her. A grin spread slowly across Max's face, reality setting in.  
  
"You have to tell Logan!" Kendra exclaimed, stepping back to let Max breath  
  
"Let's go to Crash first, k?"  
  
"Sure...ok......" Kendra replied, somewhat surprised  
  
"Good. Let's go then." Max grabbed her purse, and they made their way out the door, to Crash.  
  
{Crash} October 27th-8:00 PM  
  
Meeting with Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy at Crash, Max and Kendra joined them at their table. "Hey Cindy, Herbal, Sketchy"   
  
"Hey boo" Cindy replied, Herbal and Sketchy nodding  
  
Kendra quickly became impatient, and she blurted out, "Max has some great news to tell you!!" she was on the verge of falling of her chair. Curious, everyone turned their attention to Max. "Go ahead Max, tell them." Kendra prompted, greeted by an annoyed glare from Max.  
  
"I'm pregnant" she said softly.  
  
Everyone leaned in, not quite catching what she said.  
  
"Didn't hear you boo, you need to speak up!" Original Cindy said, leaning even closer.  
  
Tired, exasperated, and getting sick to her stomach, Max hollered "I'm pregnant!!!"  
She said it so loud in fact, that several groups at nearby tables, replied   
  
"Congratulations" Her face becoming flushed, Max lowered her eyes, afraid of how her news had affected her friends.  
  
"Max! That's great! How long have you known? Does Logan know? How do you know? How far along are you?" The questions poured around Max, as all four of them, Herbal, Sketchy, Original Cindy, and Kendra gave her a quick hug, chatting happily. After several hours of questioning, and everyone talking to her stomach, Max was tired, her frequent yawns showing that.  
  
"Um....Max, maybe you should get home" Herbal suggested, noticing Max's eyes drooping.  
  
"It's only ten....I'm not tired." Max tried to answer through a yawn.  
  
"Ah huh. Well, Original Cindy thinks you should get home to your hubby and tell him the news. So get!" Cindy told her, shooing her towards the door.  
  
"Well....maybe I should get home....later guys"  
  
"Good Night Max." Herbal called out  
  
"Later boo" Cindy added  
  
"C'ya Max" Sketchy replied, as all three sets of eyes watched Max leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. 

  
{Foggle Towers} 10:30 PM, on October 27th  
  
After dropping Kendra back at her apartment, Max headed to Foggle Towers. Standing outside the apartment door, Max's mind raced ((I hope Logan's sleeping...but what if he isn't? What do I tell him? How do I tell him? What if he's angry? Or upset? What if he doesn't want it?)) Still undecided, Max started for the door knob, only to feel it turn on it's own.  
  
"I thought I heard something" Logan stated, standing on the other side of the door. Max pushed past him, or attempted to, but Logan held her back. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Nothing wrong!" Max insisted  
  
"No Max, don't keep telling me that. There's something wrong, and I want to know what it is."  
  
"Nothing's wrong"  
  
"Then what is it, if nothing is wrong?"  
  
Max sighed, going to sit on the couch, and putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Max, you can tell me anything...." Logan began, stopping when Max looked up, tears in her eyes. "What is it Angel?" He pleaded, sitting down across from her, and taking her hands in his.  
  
Max took a deep breath, and said haltingly, "I'm.....pregnant" She looked away, afraid of what she would see in his eyes.  
  
Logan opened and closed his mouth, resembling a fish, for once in his life, at a loss for words. When is fully sank in, it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Max! Ohmygod! Max! That's....Great!" Running a hand distractedly through his hair, he continued "Pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" Logan stood up and pulled Max up with him, hugging her tight.  
  
"Are you....I mean.....you're not upset?" she asked quietly  
  
"Upset? Hell no! Max, this is wonderful!" Logan sat back down, Max next to him. "I'm going to be a daddy! You're going to be a mommy!! Oh God! When did you find out?   
  
How..? When did we...? Oh God!" Logan slumped back against the arm of the couch, a goofy grin on his face.  
  
Max had to laugh at him, he was so exited! Logan leapt up off the couch, dragging Max with him, and began to dance around the room.  
  
"Logan! Stop!" Max gasped, laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"Oh! Sure! Here, sit down..." he led her back to the couch and fluffed up the pillows.  
  
"I'm not helpless you know" She giggled, enjoying the attention. "And don't forget, there will by mood swings, and weird cravings...." Max grinned at him.   
  
"Any weird cravings yet? Pistachio ice-cream with pickles?" Logan joked, a goofy grin still engraved on his face.  
  
"Not yet, but I wouldn't mind some ice cream" Max replied, smiling slyly  
  
"Sure thing" he agreed happily, going to get her some. When he brought the ice-cream, they both sat back and began eating. "We will need to get you an appointment with a doctor tomorrow. I have to call Bling!" Logan jumped up from eating his bowl of ice cream, and grabbed the phone, excitedly relaying the news to Bling. Logan raced back to Max, jumping on the couch, he sat back, letting it all sink in.  
  
"Logan..."  
  
"Yeah Max" he answered, turning towards her, and grabbing her hand in his.  
  
"What if something happens? What if it has a barcode on it's forehead...or it gets seizures? I don't want to bring someone into this world, only to have them experience what I did at Manticore. I don't want to have this...if something if just going to go wrong. I'm scared Logan"  
  
Logan immediately tried to comfort her, enveloping her in a hug, he whispered in her ear, "Nothing is going to go wrong. Nothing. You hear me? The baby will be fine. I promise." He hoped with all his heart he was right. The truth of the matter was, he was   
  
scared out of his wits. Max hugged him fiercely, only pulling back to kiss him with all the passion of her hidden emotions and fears.  
  
Max smiled, and whispered against his lips, "God, Logan!! I'm going to have a baby!"  
  
{Foggle Towers} 2:00 am, on the 28th  
  
Max woke suddenly, feeling a chill. She rolled over, expecting to find Logan, and curl up next to him. Instead, her hand met pillow. Max got up stiffly, and padded into his computer room. She smiled when she saw him hunched over the keyboard, typing furiously. ((Not much changes, does it?))  
  
"Hey" she said softly, gently massaging his shoulders.  
  
"Hey" he replied sleepily, smiling up at her.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Max asked, leaning down to peer at the screen.  
  
"Same old, same old. Just some more bad guys dealing illegal drugs..."  
  
"What's the dealio this time?"  
  
"A new drug is being sold on the black market--M72-0A. This guy, Osiko Yashima just so happens to be miraculously making millions with his small chain of fast food restaurants all of a sudden...." he sighed  
  
"Maybe people are getting used to the idea of having chicken heads showing up in their lunches and are eating fast food again?"  
  
Logan chuckled, then said "Oh, and this drug knocks you out for about five hours....meanwhile, getting you addicted to it."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Max replied sarcastically  
  
"Yeah, especially for the young girls hooked on it."  
  
"So...what's the plan, oh wise master?" she asked, trying to hide a smile  
  
Logan caught the teasing tone in her voice and replied with, "Nothing...just though I might try to get a hold of some of this stuff...sounds like it might be fun to conk you out for 5 hours." not bothering to hide his huge grin  
  
Max responded with "Oh no you don't, you like it much better when I'm awake"  
  
"Just a thought" Logan said, grinning from ear to ear  
  
Max said, what suspiciously sounded like "In your dreams" as she jumped in his lap and quickly pinned his arms behind his back. She exaggerated a yawn, then smiled, and said "I thought you had been working out?"  
  
"No fair using your powers!" Logan protested  
  
"I'm not" Max replied, her eyes wide and innocent.  
  
"In that case..." he told her, as he loosed his arms from her loose grasp and pinned her arms behind her back.  
  
Now it was Max's turn to state "No fair!" as she wiggled halfheartedly trying to get free.  
  
"I think otherwise" Logan responded, pulling her in for a kiss, letting her arms free, he played with her hair, as she hands roamed over his back.  
  
Pulling apart briefly for air, Max asked, "What about the Logan Cale brigade for the protection of widows, children, and small animals?"  
  
"It can wait till morning" Logan replied, still grinning.  
  
"Fine by me!" Max said, as Logan stood up, picking her up with him.  
  
"Me too." he agreed, as they disappeared into the bedroom. Max just grinned wickedly and shut the door behind them.  
  
{Foggle Towers} the next morning  
  
Logan rolled over, wrapping his arms around Max's waist, whispering in her ear "It's sooo much better when you're awake" as he settled down next to her, his chin resting on the top of her head.  
  
Max pretended to be asleep, but she couldn't help but smile. Then she said, "Told you so." as she placed her arms on top of his, and slowly fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe. ((Safe...one time I never knew what that meant...but now I do.....))  
  
  
  
  
The reason I continue writting this, is all the support I have gotten from readers. You know who you are :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. The Pregnancy

  
2 months into pregnancy November 17th  
  
Max had been sleeping in lately, so Logan had taken to getting up and making her a big breakfast before she headed off to work. ((I'm going to tell her today that she should start thinking about quitting....I worry about her....out on the street...no telling what could happen!)) He continued to stir the pancake batter, waiting for Max to get up so he could start them. Hearing the shower start, he put the first one on.  
  
Max tried to rush through her shower, knowing Logan would have some breakfast made up for her...((wonder what they will be this time? Blueberry? Apple? Chocolate chip?)) Max dropped the soap and bent down to pick it up, getting a good view of her feet while she was down there. ((yuck! No wonder they hurt so much! How am I supposed to get shoes on without it hurting like hell?!)) Sighing, she quickly dressed and went out to the kitchen, walking gingerly.  
  
When Logan looked up, he noticed something different. But what was it?   
  
"How are you feeling this morning? Any nausea?" he asked  
  
Max sat down and propped her feet up on a chair to show him, as she replied "None. But does this answer your question?"  
  
"I can find you something for the swelling...." Logan said, looking at her feet, then going to his computer room and leaving Max to eat her breakfast. "I think maybe you should think about quitting your job...I don't like you running all over the city in your condition...delivering who knows what to some very questionable characters." Logan called out, ordering some medication, and some vitamins the doctor had recommended.  
  
Max just smiled, and thought, ((My condition?? What am I, glass? He's been acting like I'll break ever since I told him the news! It's not like I can't bike a couple miles....))  
"Me? Quit? I still have a couple months before I am totally fat, ugly and unable to move!"  
  
Coming back to the table, Logan said "Come on Max...please?" he batted his eyes at her.  
  
Max sighed, then said "Let me see how I feel after today, kapish?"  
  
Logan replied with a grin and, "Deal"  
  
"Ok...well, I gotta blaze." Max said, giving him a kiss to last him the day. As she headed out, Logan called,   
  
"Bye Angel!!"  
  
  
4 months into pregnancy January 12th (new year)  
  
Max had been feeling the baby kick for a month now. With her heightened senses, she was able to feel it kick long before ordinary woman. Sometimes it felt as if there was a soccer game going on! Logan was treating her like she might break, not that that was anything new, and he forbade her to continue work at Jam Pony. She didn't really have a problem with that...but he was also on the verge of making sure she didn't do anything fun! Like, riding her baby, and hanging out at Crash with everyone....At the moment, she was getting ready to do just that. Max smiled, replaying her very recent conversation with Logan.  
  
*flash*  
  
"....no more Crash...no more Jam Pony, and no more motorcycle!" Logan had been adamant about it.  
  
"No way am I giving up Crash, or my baby!" Max retorted, crossing her arms, and refusing to yield.  
  
"...Max, no alcohol! The doctor said!"  
  
To Max, Logan sounded like a spoiled kid, trying to get his way. "I haven't had anything alcoholic since I knew...and I won't start now!" she insisted.  
  
"Fine!" Logan gave in, knowing he wouldn't win this one, this time. "But I'm going with you." This time, Logan was the one to cross his arms.  
  
"Fine!" Max agreed, trying to keep herself from laughing at the expression on his face: a mix between concern for her, elation that he had won an argument, and apprehension about going to Crash.  
  
"But we're taking my baby!" Max added.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" was his immediate reply.  
  
Max pouted, and asked sweetly, "C'mon Loggie! Please?" Seeing that he was thinking it over, Max batted her eyes at him. This, coupled with the pout, was just to much, and he folded. This time.  
  
"Ok, Ok...fine....but just this once!" Logan gave in, trying to sound stern.  
  
"Sure...whatever you say Loggie!" Max agreed, crossing her fingers behind her back. "Let's ride!"  
  
*end flash*  
  
  
5 months  
  
Logan and Max were taking their now mandatory daily walk. Logan insisted they do so, as it was good for Max and the baby. And Max figured it would be good for his legs, so she went along with it. It was actually a beautiful day, a rare occurrence in Seattle, and they were walking in a park...one of the few that were still safe.  
  
"So..." Logan began, swinging their hands back and forth.  
  
"So..."  
  
"It'll be ok Max." Logan said, reassuring her, seeming to know what she was thinking.  
  
She sighed, and then said "I hope so...I mean...oh Logan...what if something happens? I haven't had any seizure since the beginning...but what would happen if I did now? I don't want to lose it...I don't know what I would do if that happened."   
  
Logan pulled her to him, as they continued to walk down the path, he tried to comfort her. ((I hate to see her in such pain! If something does happen I don't know what she might do...or me for that matter....I can't let anything happen.))   
  
"Max. If something is going to happen, then we can't stop it from happening. We just have to take everything in stride."  
  
Max's face creased with worry, as she leaned against Logan, taking strength from his fortitude.  
  
Back at the penthouse, Logan disappeared into their bedroom, coming back with a stethoscope.   
"And where were you hiding that?" Max asked, sitting down on the couch, and propping her feet up.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out." he answered, smiling slyly.  
  
"Oh really? Might it be your sock drawer?"  
  
Faking shock, Logan said "Oh! You caught me!"  
  
They both laughed, and Logan settled down next to her on the couch, gently pulling her shirt up to expose her round stomach. Putting the ends in his ear, Logan placed the stethoscope on her belly. Max shivered at the first touch of cold metal, then giggled as he moved it around.   
  
"Hey! That tickles!" she protested.  
  
"I know. That's why I'm doing it" Logan replied, a teasing glint in his eyes.   
  
"Yeah, well, if it were you, you would feel differently!"   
  
"I don't know about that..."  
  
"Well, why don't you find out!" Max said, putting her cold hands under his shirt and tickling him.  
  
Logan gasped and rolled around, trying to get away from her cold, tickling hands.   
  
"Say uncle!" Max demanded.  
  
"Aunt...!"  
  
"Say uncle!" threatening now, she grabbed a nearby glass of ice water and held it over his head.  
  
"Uncle! Uncle!" he pled. Laughing even harder, he knocked against Max's arm and she lost her grip on the glass of water. It dumped on his head, landing on the floor and breaking.  
  
Everything was silent for a moment, until Max broke it by sniffing.   
  
Concerned, Logan got up from his current position on the floor, which was wet, along with him. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to her again.  
  
"I don't know....I mean, the glass...I broke it..."  
  
Logan tried to hold back his laughter. He knew that pregnant woman could be VERY touchy, and Max had been even before she became pregnant, so he didn't want to push his luck. "Hey...Angel, It's ok. It was just a glass. We can get another one...." He pulled Max into his lap and patted her hair.  
  
"Sorry about that..." Max apologized when the tears subsided. "...It's these sucky mood swings."  
  
"It doesn't bother me. Hey..." Logan said, turning her around in his lap so he could look her in the eye, "Nothing you do could make me love you less."  
  
"Yeah, well, just wait till I gain about 40 pounds"   
  
"As long as it's you and not me" Logan said under his breath...  
  
"I heard that mister!!" Max protested, laughing this time, and grabbing a nearby pillow....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Checkup

  
6 months into pregnancy March 7th  
  
"...Ok, this is going to be a little cold" Dr. Lebella said, as she rubbed something resembling toothpaste in consistency, only clear, onto Max's stomach. Then, she positioned the hand held ultrasound devise on Max's stomach, slowly moving it around, trying to get a good view of the unborn child.  
  
"There it is!" she declared, finally coming to rest around Max's navel. She turned the monitor towards Max and Logan, who in turn, peered intently at it.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Max asked, concern etched on her face.  
  
"Everything is running smoothly. It's developing on time, all your tests came back normal..."   
  
Relief flooded across Max's face, "You can see it's little arms! That is what that is, right?" she said, practically cooing, and grasping Logan's hand in hers.  
  
"HER arms." Logan corrected, never losing the silly grin that had been plastered on his face for the past 6 months.  
  
"Would you like to know what sex it is?" the doctor asked, first looking at Max, then at Logan.  
  
"No." They both replied simultaneously.  
  
"We want to be surprised" Max added  
  
"Although I already know it's going to be a girl..." Logan trailed off....he had told Max earlier that he didn't care one way or the other, boy or girl, as long as it was healthy...but the truth was...he really wanted it to be a little girl!  
  
"And how do you figure that?" Max asked, returning to her old cheeky self.  
  
The doctor wiped Max's stomach clean while the ultrasound picture printed out. She smiled to herself, listening to the two madly in love, soon to be, mother and father.  
  
"Father's intuition." Logan answered Max, smiling even wider and giving her a kiss. Max lifted his hand from the side of the bed, and placed it on her stomach, hers on top. At this, Logan grinned even wider, if that was possible, and leaned down, placing his ear against her belly. Max watched his head rise and fall with the rhythm of her breathing.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt...but we're all done here." Dr. Lebella said, bringing them back down to earth.  
  
"Ah...yeah, sorry about that." Max said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh no, it's quite alright. You two have the right to be so happy!" she smiled at the couple, then, standing up she handed them the printout.  
  
"For your scrapbook" she explained, helping Max up with Logan on the other side.  
  
"Thank you." Max thanked her, squeezing her hand.  
  
"Me pleasure" Dr. Lebella replied wholeheartedly.  
  
"Thank you doctor." Logan added, stepping up and shaking her hand.  
  
Dr. Lebella just nodded and smiled with understanding. After they had left, she went to a nearby phone, looking around to make sure she was alone. Finding the hall empty of life, she dialed. When the other end had been picked up, she simply said,   
  
"She's here."  
  
"Did you plant the tracking devise?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good work doctor. I'll be contacting you as soon as I can get there."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you sir."  
  
  
{Foggle Towers} March 7th, 7:00 PM  
  
"So, Dad...can I go out this ONE last time? Please???? I'll be good! I'll get Cindy to pick me up...I won't drink...no dancing..." Max begged for a chance to go to Crash.  
  
Sighing, Logan gave in...again. He didn't want to have to deal with a sudden mood change. Although he wasn't so sure they weren't planned sometimes. "Ok...this one last time! Be careful....and don't stay out too late! I'll pick you up at 9 ok?"  
  
"Nine?! Awww!!" Mentally, Max was thinking, ((9! Hehe, I didn't think he would even allow me an hour! But two?))  
  
"9 it is then. And stop whining already!" he chuckled, then continued "You remind me of me and Bennett when we would fight!"   
  
Max returned the grin, and going up to him, she kissed him softly at first. Very quickly it became deeper, harder, and more passionate.   
  
"Why don't you hold that thought till I get back" Max said slyly, drawing back.  
  
"You better believe it" Logan agreed, pulling her close once again.   
  
"Hey! I'll be late!" Max mumbled against his lips, trying to pull free, and giggling uncontrollably at the same time. "I don't need to get drunk when I have you here."  
  
"I'm not sure if that was a compliment..." Logan began, Max cutting him off with another rushed kiss.   
  
"Oh, it was" she assured him, pulling away, and starting towards the door. Logan followed her out to the elevator, still trying to steal one last kiss.  
  
"Love you" Max stated, as the doors opened, and she stepped in.  
  
"Ditto" Logan replied, as they both locked gazes and stared until the elevator door closed. Sighing, Logan leaned against the closed door, and smiled happily. ((what did I ever do to deserve her?)) He straitened up and entered his apartment...feeling how empty it was without Max's uplifting presence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd like to thank the readers who have reviewed my stories :) I write because of you.(well, and me too :)  
  
  
  
  



	17. Gone

  
{Crash} 7:30 PM  
  
Max walked in, and seeing the gang at their usual table, went over. Herbal stood up and offered her his chair.  
  
"Thanks Herbal..." Max sighed gratefully as she sat down, not so gracefully as she might have, been she not with child.  
  
"So boo, how's my little boo doing?" Original Cindy asked, scooting her chair closer and questioning with her eyes if she might try to feel the baby move. Max nodded, and Cindy put her hand on her stomach. Max felt it kick, and Original Cindy immediately obtained a huge smile.   
  
"I think she's going to be one heck of a playa (((kick ass girl))). Like her mom." Original Cindy stated.  
  
"How ya figure?" Sketchy asked.  
  
"Original Cindy knows her chicks."   
  
Max just sat back and laughed, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere of the club. She had just closed her eyes, when Cindy nudged her, saying, "Hey Max. We've got company"  
  
Max's eyes snapped open, scanning the bar quickly. "Damn" she swore, as half a dozen military men entered, going to the bar and talking to the bar tender. He pointed towards her table.   
  
"Guys, we gotta get outta here." Max said, quickly standing up and dragging Cindy with her.  
  
"What's up Max?" Herbal asked, looking around the club, trying to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Just go! Now!" Max ordered, pushing them out ahead of her. Suddenly, the military men caught sight oh her, and they pushed people aside, trying to get to her. She shoved Cindy one last time, and said, when Cindy looked back at her, "Go! And don't look back!"  
  
She couldn't move quite as fast as she used to, and she decided she had to find somewhere to hide. By this time, everyone in the club was watching the drama unfold before them. Max leapt up the stairs, looking for a window, or door, anything that would let her out. There was nothing. She was trapped. Her last words before Lydecker's men put her under were, "God Logan, I'm sorry. I love you"  
  
{Crash} 9:10 PM  
  
Logan pulled up outside of Crash. But it wasn't Crash anymore. All that was left was a burning shell of a building. "Oh God...not Max! No...not Max...oh God..." Logan leapt out of his car and braved the flames to search the building. He franticly searched the dead bodies for a familiar face. Finding nothing, he raced upstairs. Once again nothing. Logan fell to his knees, screaming "Nooo!!!!" as the tears started, flowing fast, hard, and long. "Max! I love you! Why? Why me? Oh God, why her? The baby! Oh God, damn you!!!" As the heat became unbearable, Logan finally rose slowly, and made his way outside, not bothering to run through the fire this time. Nothing could hurt more then losing Max. He just didn't care. He managed to get in the car, and somehow through the haze that was clouding his being, he started home.  
  
Fumbling with his keys, Logan swore, and the tears came again, never ending, without limit as he stood outside their penthouse. ((OUR penthouse...there is no such thing anymore...she's gone....Lydecker...that son of a bitch!)) Finally opening the door, he didn't bother to close it as he made his way to the kitchen cabinet where he kept all his hard liqueur. He rarely had a use for it, mostly it was for cooking purposes, but he was well stocked. He grabbed several bottles. They could have been cooking oil for all he cared. Making his was to the couch, he took his first gulp, recoiling at the harsh taste in his mouth. Pushing all other though aside, he continued to guzzle the bottles down, trying to rid himself of the emotional pain...the pain that he could feel physically.   
  
Logan muttered throughout his drinking spree....once and a while coming up with something intelligible. "Son of a bitch Lydecker. I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do." he vowed to himself. To Max. To their un-born child. Whilst opening yet another bottle, he passed out, muttering "Son of a...." as the liquid spilled out onto the wood floor.  
  
{Foggle Towers} 8:00 am, on the 8th  
  
Bling found him that way the next morning. He had come over to put Logan through his once weekly exercises. When he had come out of the elevator and seen the open door, his thoughts were leaning towards the bad side. Words were racing each other inside his head as he searched the rooms. ((revenge, Eye's Only....death...Max! The baby!))  
  
Finally coming upon Logan on the couch, Bling sighed, then his relief turned to worry. ((Why was he drinking? Where's Max?))   
  
"Logan!" Bling shook his shoulder hard to wake him up.  
  
"Hey...don't do that!" Logan complained, groggily waking and holding his throbbing head.  
  
"What happened Logan? Where's Max?"  
  
At the mention of Max, Logan teared up right off. He couldn't help it. The love of his life, his soulmate, was in the hands of Lydecker...and in the place she never wanted to return to...hadn't wanted their child to return to the horrors she had seen and felt as young solider. Manticore....she would have rather died then go back there....maybe she was dead....Lydecker would probably kill her when he saw she was pregnant.  
  
"God! Logan! What happened?" Bling repeated, now fearing the worst.   
  
Logan sputtered, finally managing to complete a sentence. "They took her...Max...God..." he broke down once again, and Bling gave up for the moment. Instead, he went and got some Advil and a glass of water to help combat the raging headache Logan must have...judging by the many bottles littered around the kitchen and couch, he had had enough to make an elephant pass out....  
  
"Ok." Bling said, bringing the Advil and water to Logan, and sitting down next to him. "Take this, and tell me what happened."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Logan began. "She went out to Crash...she promised it would be the last time....I agreed to pick her up at 9..." His eyes stared into nothingness. Bling gently shook him again.   
  
"What happened then Logan?"  
  
"....I got there...and...it was gone...someone....set a fire....Max....gone...Lydecker..." suddenly, Logan shouted "Lydecker you son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you!"   
  
"Hey! Whoa there big boy!" Bling grabbed at Logan, you had stood up and was trying to walk towards the door. "Just wait a minute. You can't go anywhere like that....and what exactly were you planning on doing?"  
  
"Whatever it takes" Logan replied, somewhat calmer. "Whatever it takes"   
  
  



	18. Lonely

  
{Manticore} 2 weeks later-March 21st  
  
"How is she coming along?"  
  
"She is resisting the de-programming Sir."  
  
"Increase it's velocity"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Increase it!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was in a white room. Bright lights. This small space is all she had known for the past 2 weeks. Just white. Brilliantly white. And the smell. Manticore. No mistaking it. Her baby. She felt it move and kick inside her. They knew. There was no way they didn't know. 5 times a day a nurse came. Pleasant enough. But working in this hell hole. That made her an enemy on her list. The nurse changed the IV's. She was being fed threw a tube. Funny how little things like that you remember. Then came the images. Horrible. Mind wrenching. At Crash. Burning. People screaming. Kendra, dead. Original Cindy, dead. Herbal and Sketchy, dead. Logan came for her. They shot him. Then left him to die in the flames. She heard him scream for her. Telling her it was her fault he died. She tried to tell him it wasn't true. But the images kept coming. More frequently now. Harsher. She couldn't resist much longer. Soon, she would know nothing other then to kill. Kill those she loved. The only thing that kept her sane, was the little child inside her. Ever reminding her of her previous life. Logan. He couldn't be dead as long as the child lived. Soon, they would take it from her. If she be unwilling, then they would sedate her. Take her child from her womb and not let her see it. Hold it. Never would she see it again. Boy? Girl? Never knowing. She gave into the temptation to sleep. Sleep was when they got to her. But she had not choice. She couldn't fight any longer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
{Foggle Towers} 4 weeks after capture--April 18th  
  
Logan was dead inside. Nothing made him smile. All he could think of was Max. And how he failed her, and their child. ((Hell, I probably don't have a child anymore. Damn Lydecker. He probably is sticking needles and tubes in it right now. Experimenting to see if it still is a solider. Half and Half. Sweet and Low. A mixed drink. That's what it is. A freak? No, I would never call my baby that. Max...oh God...it hurts so much. Where did they take you? When will I see you? Never Logan...get it through your head. You're never going to see her again. Lydecker has her, and this time he isn't letting her get away.)) Ever since Max had disappeared, Logan had immersed himself in his work. Saving lives. Ones he wished were Max's, and baby. As he had taken to calling it. Baby. The one he would never have. Too many past memories had been dredged up, and he pushed himself violently away from the computer, moving instead to the window.   
  
Looking down on a broken, wet, rainy, dirty, city, didn't help his mood. Instead, it matched it. Making a tight turn, Logan left his penthouse and ventured out into the rain. Out here, on the streets, the city seemed somehow refreshed, renewed. He just wished it was as easy for him. Tears had fallen. And fallen some more. He wasn't past that yet. And he wouldn't be for some time. Years perhaps. He blamed himself for Max's capture. ((I should have made her stay home! God, how could I be so stupid? It's not enough to damn Lydecker...damn me!)) Giving up, Logan returned to Foggle Towers. He didn't notice Bling was there, until her was once again in front of the window, lost in thought.  
  
"Hey. How you doing?" Bling asked gently.  
  
Logan snapped back, "How do you think I'm doing? My wife, my soulmate is gone, probably being tortured. My only child is never going to know the word Love. Me? Nah, I'm just fine." he ended sarcastically.  
  
"Logan, there's nothing you could have done...."  
  
"Yes, there is. I could have made her stay home...I could have made her leave Seattle when I first met her, instead of letting her stay...."  
  
"You wouldn't have been able to make her go. She loved you too much." Bling countered.  
  
"And now, you can save other's lives...Max would want you to continue Eye's Only's crusade."  
  
"I'm not so sure I should continue it. What's the use? The world's going to hell in a hand basket anyway. I'm just slowing it down a little bit. A fraction of a bit."  
  
"But you are slowing it down. And that counts for something" Bling sighed, as Logan turned his back on him, and continued to stare out the window, unmoving. "Logan..."  
  
"Just leave me alone. I want to be alone." Logan cut him off.  
  
"Fine. Be an ass about it. I just wish Max were here, if for no other reason then to knock some sense into you!" Bling snapped, making sure he slammed the door extra hard as he left.  
  
Often Logan would write poems to vent his frustration and anger. He did that now.  
  
First passing pedestrians,   
Second, friends  
Third: Comrades  
Fourth,  
Something More.  
Lastly, Lovers.   
Soul mates.   
Destined to live,  
And die,   
Together.  
But this  
Was not to be.  
Taken away  
To an insurmountable  
peak.  
As far off,   
As the unknown  
galaxy.  
I cried.  
And died inside.  
Yearning   
For the lost Love,   
I longed   
to find again.  
  
Logan couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't. Sleep overtook his tired mind and body, as he lay down on the bed he once shared with a savior...a goddess...an Angel. His Angel. His beautiful Dark Angel....  
  
  
  
  
  
How do you like the poem? I write poetry, but this is the first time I have written any for a story...Comments, suggestions, critisism, all welcome. :)  
  
  



	19. Disjointed Thoughts

  
{Manticore} 2 months after capture-May 9th  
  
"How is she responding to the treatments doctor?"  
  
"Quite well. After we tuned up the images, she gave in to them."  
  
"Good. Let me know if anything comes up. Otherwise, place her in cell block 9, room number 430."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And make sure she is restrained at all times. Never underestimate her."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Black...it used to be white. Now nothing but black. Black walls, and ceiling, and floor. She wasn't sure whether she was dreaming with her eyes open, or if her eyes were really closed. She tried not to listen, not watch the pictures...but it was impossible. Eyes open, they were there. When she closed her eyes, they came to her. Inside her head, they pounded at her. Never stopping. Never letting her have a break from her own personal hell. She tried to call out, to anyone, to make it stop. But it was as if she were frozen. Yet she burned inside. She tried to find feelings, but they ceased. All she knew now what hatred. Spite, anger. She had been de-programmed. It had succeeded. She was empty now of emotions, as an blank piece of paper. Waiting for another to fill in the blanks. That other would never come now. Not ever.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
May 10th  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke to the pain. The sudden lights rushing past her face. The many figures above her. Seeming to hover just out of focus. What was wrong with her? She tried to lift her arm to ward them off, but to no avail. She could not raise her arm. Her whole body, numb. She watched as they took her into a room, bright lights, beeping machines. A sterile smell in the air. Then, the snap of latex gloves, and she felt a pain in her stomach. A cut! Someone was cutting her! She tried in vain to struggle, to get away. The medication they had slipped in her meager rations made sure she couldn't move. They forgot to give her something for the pain. She watched, as if in a dream, as the doctors. She knew this now. Gathered around her, pulling something from the depths of her being. Imediatly she felt a rush of...some emotion. What was it? She dredged it up from the quickly emptying spaced of her memory, and she realised what it was. Love. She felt, Love. But Love for what? For whatever they had pulled from her? A sharp wail interrupted her train of foggy thoughts. Her baby...but...who? Logan. The name came to her all of a sudden. Breaking through the walls that they had tried to forge in   
her brain. Logan. The baby. Their baby. Max...I'm Max. And I Love Logan. I love our baby.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Doctor, she's gaining mobility!"  
  
"Well, put her under! We can't have her awake! She must not have any memory of this birth!"  
  
"Yes doctor"  
  
"What is it?" Lydecker's voice boomed over the speakers.  
  
"Nothing sir. It's all under control."  
  
"Make sure it is under control." he snapped  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Let me know when she wakes up. And keep that baby on all the monitors until I deem otherwise."  
  
"Yes sir" The doctor saluted somewhat towards the one way glass that separated the operating rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
That voice. She knew that voice. Images flew through her mind, a man holding a radio, a scowl on his face. Lydecker. The name came as suddenly as the awareness of being awake once again. And mobile. She could move! The afore mentioned man entered the cell, looking down at her with pity, it seemed.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahh...so, you're finally back where you belong. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Suddenly, realizing she could now speak as well, Max held back a biting comment....she knew now she must play his game. Make him believe she had been won over. Then, someday, she would get free.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's almost done...  
  
  



	20. Back Again

  
{Foggle Towers} May 11th  
  
Logan heard a noise coming from outside his door. Getting up from bed slowly, he reached into his bedside drawer, pulling out a gun. Making his way to the door, he opened it abruptly, looking around, gun ready. There was no one there. ((Great, now I'm hallucinating)) he thought. Then he heard a noise at his feet. Looking down in surprise, Logan saw a cardboard box. And it happened to be barking. He lifted the box carefully and carryed it into his penthouse, making sure to close and lock the door.   
  
When he opened it inside, he found 5 very small, very thin, very weak little puppies. They looked to be some sort of Doberman, although he wouldn't bet on it. Logan quickly got a clean basket, and warmed some milk for them. He stopped and stared when he came to the bottle. ((Max....)) Trying to push it to the back of his mind, Logan finished fixing the milk, and came back to the puppies, feeding each one until it could hold no more. Then, deeming that they were safe and sound for the moment, he left the penthouse, locking it behind him. He searched though several stores, looking for puppy replacement milk. The best he could find at the moment was piglet replacement milk. Go figure. When he got back to his apartment, he decided to keep them. For the time being. Maybe he could save a few more souls....  
  
{Foggle Towers} June 6th  
  
Logan was slowing gaining back some sanity. The dogs seemed to be helping with that. They were getting bigger and stronger every day. He had found some puppy replacement milk, and they were devouring it. Logan had grown quite attached to the puppies, and he decided to keep them. For now, and forever. They filled his heart with joy, joy that was late coming.  
  
"...Jasper? Yeah, Jasper" he started naming, pointing to one, then another of the puppies.   
"Marek....Bailey.....Dargo....and....." he stumbled around for a perfect name for the one female in the bunch. "Angel." he decided. It was fitting enough.  
  
There was a bump against his door. Getting up from the floor, where he had been feeding them, Logan went to open it. When he did, what he saw left him breathless. Shocked. Unable to speak. For the second time in his life, he was a loss for words. The only thing he could mutter was,   
  
"Max."  
  
She collapsed into his arms, and he carefully carried her into the bathroom. He was able to get off the gown easily, but what he saw underneath was disturbing. Max, his beautiful Max, was beaten almost beyond recognition. She had bruises on top of bruises. Cuts, scraps, needle pricks....it looked like every horrible thing under the sun had been done to her. It most likely had been done to her. He drew a warm bath, and placed her in it, gently washing away the dried blood, opening up old wounds in the process. She had fallen unconscious, and was no help in the washing, or drying, or the coming dressing. He did it all, still shocked beyond words.  
  
When he placed her on his bed, he took a step back and looked at her. Just looked at her. It was Max. Really? He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Really.  
  
  
{Foggle Towers} June 7th  
  
Max tossed and turned with nightmares all night. Logan could do nothing but sit by her side and try to comfort her. She bolted upright all of a sudden, punching him, her eyes full of fear.  
  
When she realized who he was, and what she had done, she quickly helped him up, and apologized profusely.   
  
"Logan, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you...I thought...Logan? Oh God Logan!!" Max fell limp in his arms, sobbing hysterically. All she could say was, "Logan, oh God, I love you...I won't ever leave again, I love you so much!" as she soaked his shirt.   
  
They sat there for hours, just hugging and crying, occasionally murmuring pledges of Love.  
  
When things had calmed down a bit, Max leaned back against the pillows, the reality setting in. "The baby....they took my baby!!" she started to cry again, and Logan along with her.   
"Shhhh...Max....I love you, you're here, right now, that's all that matters...shh"  
  
"Logan....I couldn't stop them! They just took it! I heard it cry! I didn't even get a chance to hold it....Logan...."  
  
All he could do was hold her, and listen as she recounted the horrible months back at Manticore. His heart slowly melted, the callus that had formed after they took her, gradually melting away. His life had meaning now. She had come home.  
  
  
  



	21. Burn Manticore, Burn

  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dark Angel, and I don't mean to violate any copyrights or anything, I write for my own personal enjoyment.  
  
Notes: This is the last chapter, hope everyone enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writting it.   
  
  
  
{Foggle Towers} June 20th  
  
Logan knew what he had to do. There wasn't any other choice. He had made a pledge to himself, and Max, and their child. ((Lydecker...I'm coming after you...))   
  
Gathering his wits, and Bling, and a few informants that wanted to see Manticore destroyed, Logan set out-destination, Gillette Wyoming.  
  
  
{Gillette Wyoming} Project Manticore-June 22nd  
  
They met up with Zack, Tinga and Jondy at a small hotel in the town of Gillette. There they formed a battle plan of sorts. Logan would de-activate the alarms and blocks on the doors and fences. Tinga, and a few explosives would start out ahead of them. She would activate them, and after that, they had 15 minutes to get out of there.  
  
Jondy, along with 2 informants, would gather all the disks and data they might need in the future. Zack, Max and Logan would find their baby. And Lydecker. Logan swore he would shoot him at the first chance.  
  
Everything went according to plan...Tinga set the bombs, Jondy and the other 2 got the necessary disks, and the rest was up the Zack, Max and Logan. The moved quickly through the halls of Manticore, memories coming flooding back. Max motioned for Logan to follow her. She knew where they would be keeping their baby. Zack went off on his own, searching for the one man he hated the most. Entering the maternity ward, Max and Logan were greeted by a few astonished nurses and doctors, 2 guards. Logan quickly pulled his gun, forcing the nurses and doctors into a corner, while Max took care of the guards. They continued on their way. Max suddenly stopped, backtracking. She stared through a window, at a baby in an incubator. ((Now is not the time or the place to cry...suck it up))  
  
They rushed for the door, but it was locked.   
  
"I thought you de activated all the locking codes!!?" Max asked franticly  
  
"I did! They must have a different security on this one..."  
  
"Well, I'm not waiting around any longer." Max stated, going back to the window.   
  
"Max, wait!" Logan began, but before he finished, Max had knocked the glass in and was back out with a small bundle in her arms.   
  
"Let's get outta here" she said, running back up the corridor, followed closely by Logan. Surprisingly, they met little resistance. Only a few guards were left.   
  
((Thank you Zack!)) Max though silently, following the familiar hallways to the exit. Coming around a corner, Max stopped dead in her tracks, Logan almost knocking her over.  
  
"Lydecker" Logan spat, his eyes shooting daggers.  
  
"So nice to finally meet you Eye's Only. I would have thought you had forgotten about my little Max here a long time ago."  
  
"I will never forget Max. And I will never forget what you did to her."  
  
"Aww, isn't that sweet." Lydecker raised his radio to his lips, saying "Move in"  
  
They had walked into a trap. They were surrounded! At least 30 soldiers moved in around them, blocking all escape paths.   
  
"Max...this doesn't look good."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed" she replied, practically bristling.  
  
"I love you Max."  
  
She looked at him in surprised. Her brows creasing. Logan pulled his gun, and aimed at Lydecker. Immediatly 30 automatic weapons were aimed at him.  
  
"Max, at my signal, duck" he whispered, still glaring at Lydecker.  
  
Max simply nodded, understanding what he was going to attempt.  
  
As Logan fired, 30 identical shots issued from around the circle. Logan ducked, covering Max with his arms. Then, there was silence. Only a few groans could be heard from the wounded. They had shot themselves.  
  
"Let's get out of here" Logan said, grabbing Max's arm and lifting her up.   
  
"How much time is left?" Max asked, trying to glance at Logan's watch.   
  
"Not much." he replied simply, strangely calm.  
  
Max nodded, and lead them out of the building, to the waiting car. Everyone was there. Zack, Tinga, Jondy, the informants. Logan, Max and their baby. They turned to watch as the explosives obliterated Manticore. The explosion was so   
  
great, that they felt the earth shake under them, even though they were safely out of range of the inferno now raging.  
  
"Logan?" Max said timidly   
  
"Yeah" he responded, pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Ditto" he smiled down at her, and his daughter. "What should we name her?" he asked, amazed at the small life form Max was holding so naturally.  
  
"How about Elizabeth?" Max suggested, naming her after Logan's mother.  
  
Tears gathered behind Logan's eyes. "Sounds good to me" he agreed.  
  
"Me too." Max replied.  
  
"I love you." he said, starting to lean down to deliver a kiss.  
  
"I know." Max responded, standing on her tip toes to meet him.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Logan said, "Let's go home."  
  
Max replied by flashing him her one in a million smiles and replying with, "Home sounds good right about now."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So...what about a middle name?" he asked  
  
"Hannah."   
  
"Perfect."  
  
  
*THE END*  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my stories, and yes, to those who read, and didn't review :)   
I have been trying to write a third one, to make this a trilogy, but I hurt my arm playing softball, and I can't seem to overcome a writers block...Wish me luck! Maybe if I hold the pen over the paper, it will start writing itself? Nice try. Anyways, I hope to get a GOOD chapter done, so I can start posting it!  
  
*Sage* aka Angel  
  
  
  



End file.
